A Shadow that Won't Leave
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: Follow the tale of the classic in anothet world hero, doesn't go looking, but walks into trouble taken place in the world of MGE, heads up this is hella long, so recommend reading this when you're free. More details as you read in starting and ending author notes, also it's part real world in an AU sense, and cheeky with pop culture and some what meta at times. One Shot btw.


**Welcome, I'm your Humble Narrator, and I'll be giving you guys a one shot that I might turn around and might dedicate into a full fic in the near future if I'm given enough positive feedback as I'll be writing my part in the MGE fanfic community.**

 **Anyways without further ado…**

 **A Shadow that won't Leave**

 _It was the year 2020, I was coming back on my first visit to Japan, hoping to go home and tell my family, and friends as to my exploits there. But that all came to an end shortly after midway taking the plane back to California just happened to be the one getting caught into a damn storm and being what ultimately kills me, which leads me to where I am._

In a place that seems nearly out of touch with life back on earth we see our male protagonist sitting in a small office space room with a look of curiosity on his face as he was looking around his surroundings.

To describe him was a man no older than 23, but manages to look 18, thanks to him wearing a bunch of anime merch and clothes on his body, along with the unnatural orange hair covering his already natural black hair.

His eyes dark brown and his skin tone was on the natural tanned skin side as he was wondering to himself as to what awaits him in the afterlife, before the door behind him opens up and reveals a beautiful fair skinned, brunette woman with an ample bosom as she wore a toga with what appeared to be angle wings on her back.

"Hi there you must be… Art Legend" greeted the woman, "Uh, yeah that's me" said Art, "Well let me say welcome to the afterlife, my name is Samantha".

"Pleasure to meet you" Art said as he offered his hand towards her as she humbly shook it, "Anyways I know you're curious as to what fate be folds you now that you're here in the afterlife" Samantha said with a smile.

"I think I got a pretty good feeling that I'm going to hell, so let's just get this over with, I won't even beg or anything" sighed Art as this caught the angel off guard.

"Well I'd be lying if you weren't a man filled with many sins, and I mean it ain't nothing as bad like murder, rape, or being a sex offender, but I mean indecent conduct, political incorrectness, and the occasional minor acts of thievery rarely qualify as major sins" listed off Samantha before showing Art a clip board with a list of his deeds and the numbers on it to keep track of what he'd done.

"But surprisingly enough, the little things you do, do add up and well all I can say is that heaven is indeed an option for you, of course there are other choices for someone like you" Samantha said knowing this would get an uber nerd attention no problem what so ever.

"Keep talking" said a very intrigued Art, "Well you see, there just happens to be a world in need of a hero, and I don't suppose you'd be interested, of course you are offered a chance to rest in heaven where you'll be sent to live in your own private paradise, and of course there's the chance of reincarnation if you'd like" said Samantha with a smile.

Hearing this got Art excited, but before he could say anything he began to think and way his options over for a few minutes before giving his answer.

"I'll take the going into heaven and living out my own fantasy's please" Art said as this got Samantha to jerk her head in surprise by the man's response.

Quickly she began looking around her before getting up from her seat and approached Art, before throwing herself onto Art, "Please Art, please go on this adventure, I'm begging you" cried Samantha as tears were welling up her eyes.

"Whoa now, let's take this back a notch and talk about this" Art said very startled as she was oblivious as to how close her breast was completely pressed up against his crotch, while Art instinctively went hard.

"I'm sorry it's just, we really need a hero to save this world really badly, and for a while now we've been sending in people from all over earth to help mankind on its last legs" explained Samantha.

"So right now we're tasked to recruit candidates who want take the risk and get to experience an adventure in their existence, but so far I've yet to recruit one hero, and I was hoping that you'd be the one this time" said Samantha.

"Well I admit that you're on the right track, but I'm sure that if you keep hiring nerds, and Otaku's like me, I'm sure you're bound to find someone who'd be up for the par" reasoned Art.

"Although you're words have truth to them, I just can't take that chance, I mean there's been so many cutbacks here in heaven that us angels are barely getting by" said Samantha as she was trying to explain her end to Art.

"Please Art, I know you should be one who should be making requests, but please I need you to do this at least for me" pleaded Samantha as Art couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Alright, but in return I get one request before I go" said Art as this startled Samantha, "I understand, you'd originally died a virgin, so it's only understandable that you'd want to at least lose it before heading out to an adventure that may or may lead to you dying again" said Samantha as she fidgeted nervously.

"Whoa back up, that's now what I was implying" jolted Art as he raised his arm up, "I mean I expect either a special skill or weapon before my journey I mean".

"Oh, um this is awkward" Samantha said as she was having a hard time looking at Art in the eye, "Well let's get this show on the road ya know" Art said as he just wanted to help end the girl's suffering for the day.

"Anyways if you can sign here, I'm sure I can get in touch with some sort of legendary skill or weapon you may like in the mean time, unless of course you had something in particular in mind" Samantha said as she handed Art a clip board with a resume for him to sign up to.

"Yeah, if you can give me some sort of firearm and infinite ammo that be awesome" said Art with a smile as Samantha looked at him weirdly.

"Well obviously you're about to send me into an alternate world where they probably still use swords and spears, and probably one that can conjure magic, am I right" asked Art, "Well you're not wrong" admitted Samantha.

"Well since I don't the time to train how to use a sword, or the patience to use magic, all I request is a gun of my choice and infinite ammo" said Art, "But it seems very unfair, considering how you'll be facing against people without a means to properly counter firearms" said Samantha.

"You're literally sending in one man, who you want to rid a world full of evil, on a lone journey, by himself, and considering how I'm a natural born American, in spite of my ethnic background, it makes sense to give me something I'm stereotypically good with" Art said as he literally had a lot more truth by his side this time around as Samantha began to pout.

"I'll be in so much trouble if I do this, I want you to know that" Samantha said, "And if I make it out in one piece, and rid the world of evil, they'll be praising you for time to come" smiled Art as it got Samantha to smile.

"Sigh, very well" Samantha said as she took the paper work Art had agreed to, before giving him his one choice of armaments, "Please choose wisely".

Art didn't need to take long as he finally decided to a firearm he's long since admired in videogames and movies and now it was within his grasp, and it was the SPAS-12.

"Out of curiosity do you even know how to use that thing" asked Samantha very worriedly as she handed Art an ammo bag with the infinity symbol on the side of the bag, "Meh, it can't be that hard" Art said casually as Samantha could only smile nervously.

"Anyways let's get this show on the road so who am I facing, the Devil King, Satan himself, or man mad with power who made a deal with that worlds equivalent devil" asked Art excitingly as he held his shotgun with eager.

"Actually you'll be facing the Mamono Lord" said Samantha, "That's a new one, what's bastard like" asked Art eagerly, "Well first of all it ain't a man, it's a woman, and secondly you may have to face her daughters".

"Come again" asked a perplexed Art, "You'll be going into a world invaded with monster girls, and while the majority populace has indeed as you mention uses swords, spears, or sticks and stones, there are a handful who could use magic, and of course heroes with peculiar abilities" explained Samantha.

"While there are those that are very hostile, only on a rarity do they kill human males, in fact they're making it their goal to well find a husband through forced fornication, and this in turn has increased the various monster girl population, while dwindling the human population" continued Samantha.

"So what I'll be facing like vampires, werewolves, and the female equivalent to King Kong" asked Art as he wasn't sure what he was getting into now.

"While there are vampires and werewolves, I assure you there won't be any monsters like King Kong or Frankenstein Monster, but you'll also face Lamia's, Harpies, and Centaurs" said Samantha.

"Oh~, so it'll be like Monster Musume, except the woman are in heat 24/7 and can't hold back" Art said as he was getting the bigger picture, "Something like that, now if you don't mind, are you ready to go" asked Samantha.

"The only thing I ask now is leave me somewhere that'll remind me of home" said Art before he was envelope in a ray of light as he began descending away.

"I have faith in you Art Legend, and I wish you good luck" Samantha said as Art was slowly disappearing from her sight and into a whole new world.

With Art

Awakening on top of gravel and with a nice shade covering his face, our hero had woken up inside of an apple orchard as he was lying dabbed in the middle of a column of multiple apple tree's, armed with only his new weapon, his satchel full of infinite ammo, his personal messenger backpack, and whatever he had in his pockets.

Seeing around himself, Art took note that no one was around, nor did he hear anyone, and had shrugged his shoulders as he began to pick up and pocket away any apples that were on the ground, before picking the ones closes to him off the tree.

"Granny Smith, my favorite" said Art before he heard a light growl, before he turned around and was instantly pounced on by a furry being.

"You have some real guts thinking you can come into our farm and think you can help yourself to some apples without paying, dirty thief" said a very feminine voice as something felt odd about her.

For starters she seemed to be covered from head to toe in fur as she was growling at Art baring some large K9's while the next thing to notice was her dog ears.

"Elise, what's wrong girl" called the voice of a small boy from afar, "I caught us a thief on the premise, and this time he'll pay either one way or another" growled Elsie as she had Art completely pinned.

"Ok Elise, you can get off her girl, I don't think he'll be going anywhere now" said a much older man as the dog girl began to do as her owners oblige as Art got a good look at them.

There stood a man who was peeking into his 30's as he had on jeans, grey shirt, and the left side of his hair was turning grey as he held a pitchfork in his hands.

Right next to him was a boy no older than 10 with short black hair, wearing overalls and a red plaid shirt as the dog girl stood next to him and growled at Art.

"Tell me stranger, what brings you here thinking you can steal? I know it's a tough world, but I'm sure we can break a deal of some sort" said the man humbly as he wanted to give Art a chance.

"Ok, I'll admit that this was my bad, and I didn't mean to steal, so let's forget that and let me pay up front" Art said as he began to search his person and pulled out his wallet.

"You wouldn't happen to accept credit cards now do you" asked Art, "Credit Card, you must be joking son" laughed the older man, "Ok, well all I have is 3 dollars in cash on me, is that good enough for like 5 apples at the least".

"Paper money? The fact you have these in mint condition could maybe get you a great deal at say the museum, but I'm afraid it can't do much at least here in this part of the country, though I'd be surprise if anyone would even care to have a museum open these days from currency of the old world" said the old man.

"Wait, what do you mean currency of the old world" asked Art, "Pa, is this man alright, maybe we should bring him back inside to have ma look at him" asked the little boy.

"You may be right Jr., but I'm sure our friend here probably is in a hurry to be remedied, and I'm sure he can figure things out on his own once he explore this part of the country a little" said the old man as he began to lead his son, and the dog girl away.

"Hold on, I still haven't payed yet" Art said, "Keep it, I'm sure you won't get this kind of kindness anywhere else, just take care and watch yourself stranger" said the old man leaving Art with mixed feelings.

Later

After leaving the farm, Art found himself in a forest that felt kinda peaceful and lively like they use to give that feel whenever he watched a movie in IMAX.

But the time to think of movies wasn't important, what mattered was what he had to do and what needed to be done, and what needed to be done was finding the history of this world, and to do that he needed to find a library or at least a history book.

It was at this point Art heard sudden screaming and shouts for help, causing him to want to hide somewhere and prayed whatever is causing the panic wasn't going to be his death.

He hid for a good minute before remembering he was the one with the shotgun, and that he could face anything and fill it with 12 gauge, before getting back on his feet and going to the cry for help.

What ensued was Art seeing a caravan being attacked by what he can call an albino Lamia as she was already knocking out the guards while keeping one man alive and in a tight grip within her tail.

Seeing what needed to be done, Art loaded the shotgun before cocking where he ran up and began to aim from shoulder length.

"Hey ugly, eat lead" Art said as he pulled the trigger only to graze shot the lamia woman in the shoulder while he was dealing with a shoulder pain of his own.

"Son of a bitch the fucking recoil damn it" yelled Art as his right shoulder felt numb from the knockback from the butt of the gun, but didn't need to worry as the snake woman had released the captive man before slithering away.

"Hey thanks a lot back there, you save me from a fate worse than death" greeted the captive man, "Just doing my job, I mean I am the hero" bragged Art.

"Hero huh? Tell you what, if you decide to be an additional caravan guard from here on out, I'll pay you the standard of 500 bronze coins" offered the man.

Not sure whether or not the man was under paying him, Art had no choice but to agree, "Alright lead the way" Art said as he lifted his weapon and began to follow the caravan back into town.

Time Skip

With an hour of day light left, Art had helped escorted the caravan and the man he was promised to protect, who went by the name Job Williams, in one piece as he was getting paid for his share.

"Here you go, though I hope this isn't the last time I could use your assistance" said Job as he tossed Art a pouch filled with coins.

"Depends on the next job" asked Art, "Well let me tell you this, for the past year, I've been harassed by that Shiro Hebi, and frankly I've had to many close calls, and so I want you to put an end to her once and for all" said Job.

"I expect to be paid handsomely of course" asked Art, "Of course, I'll pay 1,000 bronze coins if you get the job done" offered Job, "I'm sure you can offer me something better, I mean I am facing against a Lamia alone".

"Fair enough how does 1,500 bronze coins sound" offered Job, "I don't think you understand, my weapon alone can kill anything, even an armored knight in one blow, but the ammo I use isn't cheap to buy or make" lied Art.

"You make a fair point, 2,000 and that's my final offer" said Job as he head a dead serious look on his face, "I know you can offer more, cause when I'm done, you won't be bothered by this Lamia ever again for the rest of your life, ensuring safer travels with your caravan" said Art.

"Greedy son of a bitch are you, ok I'll give you 30 silver coins, but that's my final offer" said Job, "Where do I began my hunt" asked Art with a smile, "Here's a map as to where you can find her, if you see more of her kind, don't hesitate to take her down, and just to make sure you're not gonna lie, she has a ring on her left finger, bring it back as a sign of proof of a job well done".

"I'll be back by sunrise" Art said as he left the town they had stopped, and begin his first quest as the hero he was meant to be.

As Art began to head towards the front gates, he notice there was a convenient store out by the towns gate, and decided to stop inside and acquire what he may need for his real outing.

"Welcome sir, what can I do for you" greeted the shop owner, "Greetings, I'm hoping to get some supplies before I head out" asked Art, "Well I can offer so much in armor and weapons, but if you want winter clothing, water clothing, maybe a snack and some water, I think I can help accommodate your needs".

"Some water would be great, like half a gallon, and if by any chance a book either on currency and history would be great" asked Art.

"I can guarantee you a pamphlet on economic value, free of charge, the water is never a problem, though a history book would be impossible as the towns library has been stuck in construction hell for years now" said the shop owner.

"That's fine, how much do I ow you for the water" asked Art, "Now the water itself is no more than 5 bronze coins, and assuming you don't have your own water carrier or canteen, that'll be an additional 20 coins" said the shop keep as he examined Art.

"Here's 30 for the service and being helpful" said Art as the shop keep took the coins and smiled at Art as they shook their hands after today's deal, "May fortune favor the best of you" said the shop owner as Art left the door and onto the unknown as Art finally left.

Time Skip

It was harrowing as Art forgot to inquire a compass, and it was already dark and he didn't consider to bring in a lantern, but he had one ace up his sleeve and that was his smart phone.

While it would seem like a waste to carry along with his wallet and lighter now, but Art just happened to be one of those guys who knew how to cheat life.

With one of the apples he got, he plugged the butt of the charger into the apple and wasn't surprise to see the apple was helping Art maintain his iPod and portable speaker charged and alive for the time being before he finally took not of a cave and a light trail of blood on the walls.

"Finally found you" smiled Art as he began to load his shotgun fully stocked with shells before venturing inside.

While it was dark at first a few feet in Art took note of some lit torches halfway in, as he turned the lights off his smart phone and continued to follow the path before coming into a wooden door.

Normally Art would knock, but not wanting to take the chance, he took his shotgun and blasted the door into splinters before making his way inside.

As expected he saw the Shiro Hebi from earlier and a younger one who seemed to be mending the bullet wound she took earlier, as evident with her shirt off and her breast bare to be seen by the world.

"Fuck I can't look straight with those knockers right now" Art said as he scolded himself only to be then caught off guard for the younger Shiro Hebi to pounce and constrict him

"Breck hold him tight, I want to personally deal with this little bastard who hurt me earlier" said the older Shiro Hebi as she struggled to slip a shirt on, while also picking up a kitchen knife with her bad arm.

"Mother you're still hurt, please rest" said Breck as she was dearly worried of her mother while keeping a tight hold on Art.

"I'm fine" said the mother Shiro Hebi, as she began to bleed from her wounds again, causing Breck to release her hold on Art and proceeded to slither her way towards her mother while removing her shirt again and lowering the knife.

"Please sir, I only ask that you can kindly leave us alone" Breck said as she looked at Art as he began to pick up his shotgun and holster it on his back.

"Something tells me there's more than what meets the eye" Art said as he was ready to listen, "Hah, so now this little bastard decides to cooperate and listen" hissed the mother Shiro Hebi.

"Mother if you may" Breck said causing her mother to remove her shirt again and expose her breast once more as Art began to turn away.

"What never seen a naked Lamia MILF in your life" taunted the mother Shiro Hebi, "For the record I've yet to scene a real naked woman in my life" Art said as a blush crept on his face.

Hearing this got the Mother Shiro Hebi to smile fiendishly, as she used her tail and began to rub her tail on Art's fully rock hard cock.

"Nice and hard, and young, and most importantly a virgin like you Breck, I guess we found yourself a husband after all" said the mother Shiro Hebi as Art swatted her tail off his junk.

"Fuck off, don't you know how to keep your hands to yourself" said Art as he turned around in time to see Breck putting a shirt on her mother back on.

"First of all it was tail, secondly you should know that we Lamia's are especially feisty when we find a man we like" said the mother Shiro Hebi as Art began to adjust his arm on his shotgun.

"Can we quit playing games and tell me what's going on" Art said as he was annoyed so far since meeting both Lamia's.

"Very well, but I guess we should do some introductions firstly, my name is Hina Williams, and this over there is my shy daughter Breck Williams" introduced Hina as Breck had gave a meek wave.

"Hold on, did you say your last name was Williams" asked Art, "Yes it is, and assuming you were gonna ask me if it has anything to do with that cheating son of a bitch Job Williams, you're not wrong" said Hina.

"And to answer the next question, my relationship with him is that he's my husband, and he happens to be the dead beat father of Breck" Hina said with venom as she began to slither around Art.

"So tell me exactly what he told you and what he had offered" Hina said as her gaze on Art didn't falter away.

"He said you've been harassing him for the past year, and he promised me 30 silver coins to put you down and any other Lamia for that matter who got in my way" said Art.

"That son of a bitch not only paid you to try to kill me, but our daughter, mother fucker" growled Hina as her tail seemed to get closer wrapping around Art as fire burned in her eyes.

"Tell me this, I hope you don't intend to go through with it anymore, and I hope you don't plan to be smart with me" growled Hina as her tail began to constrict Art's legs a little.

"If you can offer me a better deal" Art said only to result in him being totally constricted as Breck jolted back as Hina rested her head closer to Art's.

"You want to say that again" hissed Hina as her squeeze on Art was tightening by the second, "Ok… I'll… help you…" grunted Art as Hina finally let lose for Art to catch his breath again.

"Good boy" said Hina, as she began to slither her way back to Breck who had hid under her bed as her mother began to usher her out from under.

"I was serious about being offered a better deal, as that old saying goes about there ain't no rest for the wicked" coughed Art as Hina was ready to murder the man, but was stopped when Breck pulled her back.

"If you're expecting money, than I'm afraid I don't have any to offer you, but what I can offer you is a sense of having good karma on your soul, and the hand of my daughter" said Hina as Breck jolted at this like Art.

"Fine I can do the job for free, but I ain't marrying your daughter out as a reward" Art said, "What, you got the hots for some arachnid or a slime girl" scoffed Hina.

"I won't marry your daughter because that's not how I roll, besides we don't know a thing about each other, and I'm pretty sure she has objections as to those conditions" explained Art as he looked at Breck as she felt touched over Art's words of considering her opinion.

"I'll admit that so far you have a trait liked by us Lamia especially, but rest assured that this has not only been our way, but our instinct as means of survival" explained Hina as Art glared at this backwards mentality he was given.

Seeing as he felt he was talking to a brick wall, Art focused his gaze back at Breck, "Breck, tell us how you feel about these conditions" asked Art as he was hoping to hear someone with a sense of reasoning.

"Well" began Breck as she began to hid her face a little while the duo awaited her answer.

"Maybe if we got to date, and know each other a little more, I think I could really love you" said Breck as her faced flushed like a tomato as Art was left speechless.

"Congratulations, you just made yourself a girlfriend, now do we have a deal" offered Hina as she put her hand out towards Art.

Sighing in defeat, Art had no choice but to agree to the conditions he was offered as he shook on his new deal.

"Don't expect any Mothers Day gifts from us" Art said trying to get the last word, "If you did, I'd assume the only gift you can offer me is a mother daughter threesome" said Hina as she ultimately got the last word.

"Now leave with you, and got the job done" shooed Hina as Art made his way through the wrecked doors and out the cave into the night.

Like before he turned the flashlight of his phone on as he got a better look into the night as he carefully took the time to watch his step and surroundings, before he paused to look at the moon light.

"Heh, at least it's good to know that you can enjoy night time like how it should be done" chuckled Art before hearing a growl.

Turning around Art began to unholster his shotgun, before hearing another growl from behind, causing him to spin back and point his weapon, before hearing another growl to his left.

It quickly became apparent that he was surrounded by whatever was out there, and was begging to feel a little unsure of himself before what surrounded him made themselves present.

Instantly Art was surrounded by a pack of werewolves as they all had black pelts covering their chest and vital regions, with only one standing out with white pelt and 3 scars running down her chest.

"Seems we found ourselves a man ladies, and he looks like a fighter" said the white pelt werewolf as the rest of her pack looked at Art with eyes filled with lust.

"Back off, I'm warning you" Art said as he began to undo the safety and this time held the shotgun at hip side, as the werewolves laughed at Art, as they weren't aware what Art held in his hands.

No words were said as one began to prowl her way, ready to pounce Art, but he quickly turned around and with a thundering boom had put down the werewolf.

"I won't say this again, leave or die like your friend here" Art said as he cocked his shotgun once more.

Seeing their sister dead, got to the other werewolves as one of them went as far as to howl in pain, while the rest had their sights on Art from turned rape into murder.

No more words were said as they began to start attacking Art, as he began to clear himself a path to get back to the cave as he laid down 2 more behind him, as he began to run and gun to safety.

As ferocious as they were, Art had the means of stopping werewolves, and could only imagine if he hadn't convinced Samantha to not give him a gun in the first place and where he might end up as.

Eventually it came down to Art and the white pelt werewolf with the scar, and just as Art was ready to put her out, his gun made that one dreaded clicking noise no liked to hear.

Instantly she had pounced and her claw into Art's left shoulder as he screamed in pain, before looking at true terror from his attacker.

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb from what you did to my pack" she growled as she lifted her claw ready to finish Art, but was stopped when a tail went and smacked her back and off Art.

The tail in question belonged to Breck as she stood over and hard a dark glare at the werewolf.

"Foolish Lamia, this man is monster murderer, and therefore needs to die" growled the werewolf as this snapped Breck back into her meek disposition, "I won't let you kill him" Breck said bravely while slithering her way in front of Art.

Art meanwhile had began to dig through his ammo bag, and reload a shell into his shotgun as he struggled to do so given how much pain he was in.

He managed as he began to crawl his way back and resting on Breck's tail getting her attention, "Breck let's end this" grunted Art, as she began to move back and help Art to his feet a little as he hissed in pain.

Seeing what Art had suffered from, and how he was struggling to keep his shotgun up and steady, she began to shift her arms to help Art aim his weapon.

"If this is your choice, than both of you will die tonight" said the werewolf as she began to growl and bare her claws ready to rip them to shreds as Art had waited for the right time, before pulling the trigger at long last, and finally eliminating the werewolf and her pack for good.

"Ugh, I feel like shit" Art said as he fell to his ass, "How does it feel" asked Breck as she began to check on Art's injuries.

"Hurts to much to move, but the fact I can move means that she didn't break any bones or tore any muscles" Art said groggily as he began to undo the cap and drink from his canteen of water.

Seeing how Art had water on him, Breck began to wait for him to finish before taking the canteen and began to bend the water to surround her hands.

Seeing this amazed Art, as Breck began to rest her water covered hand on Art's wound as the pain began to numb out.

"Nice trick" smiled Art as Breck seemed to smile and blush at his praise, "It's nothing special, we Shiro Hebi's can do basic water magic" said Breck as she focused to keep Art back at peak condition.

"Well I ain't seen anything like this before except from TV, so to me this is pretty damn cool" Art said, "What's a TV" asked Breck as that word was new for her.

"I'll tell you about it later" Art said as he just admired Breck's handy work for the next 10 minutes, before his wounds healed up nicely as he moved his arm around to make sure.

"We should get going, night time is especially dangerous for human men" Breck said as both were ready to leave, but Art stopped in his tracks as he began to search his body.

"What's wrong" asked Breck, "I dropped my smartphone when I was attacked by that pack of werewolves" Art said as he began to frantically look for his last bit of superior technology on him, only to turn back and see a bright light in the middle of the grass floor.

Breck stood there curious as Art went to retrieve his device, before coming back to Breck as she eyed what Art was holding.

"I don't think I've seen a lamp or a magical item like that before, what is that" asked Breck, "This here is a smartphone, specifically and iPod Touch, it can do a multitude of things from flash light, to calculator, to even be either an alarm clock or timer" listed Art as Breck was in awe.

"All that in such a small device, that's simply divine" Breck said with sparkles in her eyes, "That's not all, it also has this important feature and what its original purpose was for before it got over shadowed by its gadgets" Art said as he pressed and played with the screen as Breck watched and waited patiently.

( **Insert The Little Things Give You Away by LINKIN PARK** )

Breck's ears began to twitch as she couldn't believe herself when she began to listen to music coming from such a small device, along with listening to sounds of musical instruments that are all too new for her.

None the less she had listened to the song, and enjoyed the sounds of the acoustic guitar, along with the voice of the singer as her head swayed and bobbed alongside Art.

Art in the meanwhile smiled as he began to put his smartphone in his denim vest pocket for them to listen to, before Breck had went and wrapped her arms on Art's while resting her head on his shoulder.

It was obvious no secret that Art was virgin, so it's safe to imply that Art has zero experience with anyone in a relationship level, so seeing this albino snake girl clinging to him really caught him off guard.

Even though she wasn't like his ideal girl, being red haired, fair skin, and a nice rack, Art could only smile knowing that he'd at least bag himself a cute girl to tell his folks, if he ever get's that chance.

"So… you like the song so far" asked Art, "It's quite soothing, and I can feel the singers heart for every word he sings" sighed Breck in bliss, "Well to be honest that only makes me even more happy".

"Why is that" asked Breck, "Well, in my life there are things I would've liked in my ideal girl, but a lot of them were wants than needs, but I did had some requirements" said Art.

"One of the big requirements was that she had to either like or at least tolerate my favorite band, and so far you're fitting the bill nicely" Art said with a blush on his face as Breck began to blush as well as she hid her face from Art.

"This band, are they the ones who are composing and singing on this smartphone you call it" asked Breck as her heart began to beat in anticipation, "They are" said Art as heart was beating as well.

Eventually their little date night came to end when the approached back to the entrance of the cave, where Art had began to turn the music off, while the 2 snucked their way back into bed.

The Next Day

The worries Art had when he died and when he came to this new world seemed to have vanished as soon as he found himself in a bed to sleep in and with a roof over his head.

But even then he felt a little unease, as he felt like his joints can't move, as evident by Breck who had coiled herself onto Art over night.

For some reason, Art was talked into sharing a bed with a girl he had just met on the same night, but both were thankful no funny business went on, that is until this morning.

Art was just not having it as he struggled to get himself free, but Breck had a tight hold on him as her head was buried deep in his chest as she had a smile on her face.

"Hey Breck, wake up its morning" Art said soothly, "Just 10 more minutes" mumbled Breck as she nuzzled her face deeper into Art's chest.

"Well, this is interesting" came the voice of Hina as Art jolted at this as he jerked his body fast enough to loosen himself up and wake up Breck.

"I swear nothing happened" Art said as he was lifting his hands in defense, "That's the thing, I was pretending to be asleep so you and my daughter can do the deed and finally make her into an honest woman, and hopefully turning you into a man in the process" Hina said.

Breck began to blush and was at a loss for words, as Art contained mixed emotions, but mainly anger towards Hina from every word that had escaped her mouth just then.

"Damn it you slithering bitch, I don't need to take that kind of shit from some old soon to be spinster, I honestly don't know how things went down with your husband, but if it's with the actions backed up with that attitude, I can't really blame him from wanting to walk out on you" Art said with equal venom.

This was a line crossed by Hina, and before she could do anything, Breck beat her to the punch as she began to constrict Art, "Apologize to my mother right now" Breck said.

Catching both off guard, Art's brain was so surprised and it was too early for him to ponder why, when he went on and apologized to Hina.

Satisfied, Breck released her hold as she began to excuse herself leaving Art and Hina alone, "I guess I should apologize to" said Hina as she was getting Art's attention.

"My daughter was the picture girl definition of being a daddy's girl, so hearing that really upsets her" said Hina with a sad look as Art began to feel sad as well.

"Listen, go on out and finish this quest of yours, I'll talk to my daughter, and meet up with you later" said Hina, "Alright, but first I need a favor from you" began Art as Hina looked at him.

Later

Art had left determined and was informed to be well stocked, and the cave itself wasn't even that far.

So when he didn't came back into town, Job assumed the worst for the 'hero' as he began to start the next day already packed and set to travel off with his caravan.

By the time they were far out into the village everyone was prepared to face any to all the horrors that are monster girls, but what they didn't expect was Art to return.

"Yo" greeted Art, "Hey you made it, I take that the job's done" asked Job as Art digged through his pocket and tossed the man the wedding ring.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me ya know, and here as promise your payment" said Job as he handed Art a coin purse containing silver coins, "Now that the job's done, I was hoping you can answer some questions" asked Art.

"Sure thing, ask away" said Job, "What was your real relationship with that Shiro Hebi, and don't lie to me, I explored the inside of the cave and demand to know the truth" Art said with a straight face.

"Well now that the job's done, I guess I can tell you that horn dog bitch was my ex-wife, but thanks to you, now I can go travel worry free and start a family with a human woman this time" Job said straight face to Art, who at this point was frowning at his employer.

"And the younger Shiro Hebi" asked Art, "That was daughter, don't get me wrong but can't have any lose ends" said Job as he caravan of 5 men began to raise their weapons.

"Let me tell you this only once, you are probably more of a monster than these allegedly called monster girls, and the worst father to date in my own book" Art said as he clenched his SPAS-12.

"And what do you suppose you're gonna do about it, there's 6 of us and only one of you" Job said as his men either drew their swords or bows and arrows and were ready to face Art.

"If I hadn't promised to keep you alive, I'd make sure to blow your knee's off and leave you here to scream to your very last breath until you bleed to death" Art said as he clenched his teeth.

"And who exactly did you promise to" asked Job as he cocked his brow, before he heard some rustling behind his caravan as he and his men turn their heads around.

They could tell it was 2 different beings moving swiftly behind them, and before they can group up and plan something, they heard a loud booming sound from behind them with one of the caravan guards being launched back in the process.

Turning their heads once more, they saw Art with his mighty boom stick as he took aim and shot the second archer leaving only the swordsmen and Job alive.

"All clear ladies" Art said as on cue, both Breck and Hina popped out and jumped the caravan guards and Job.

The Caravan guards were quickly taken care of with Breck knocking them head first into the iron bar of the cart, knocking him out, while she quickly constricted another man till his spine break.

Hina on the other hand batted a man across the plains with him getting his back impaled by the branch of a tree, as she began to constrict her husband.

"Hello Job" Hina said a little too sweetly with a smile to match, "Hina, how've you been" Job said nervously with sweat pouring down his face, "Well a year of absolute abstinence from sex from my hubby was stressful, but now I know you plan to make it up to me".

"I'd sooner cut my dick off than stick it in you, you psycho bitch" Job said with venom in his tongue as Hina's smile disappeared for minute before coming back.

"I know you don't mean that" Hina said as her hand was suddenly lit on fire before she went and touched Job as the flames didn't burn but disappeared into his body.

Instantly Job was hit with a wave of lust as he not only got hard, but began to ooze precum off his dick as evident on the stain in his pants as he began to pant heavily as Hina had went and gave him a hot wet passionate kiss that both were need of.

"Breck listen to me now, you are here by kicked out and are therefore old enough to leave home, but please feel free to visit in the next 5 years to meet your future baby sister" Hina said as a string of saliva was attached to both her and Job's mouth, before looking at Art.

"I hereby entrust you the responsibility and care of my daughter in your hands, and I know you won't dare to make the same mistake like this silly hubby of mine" Hina said as she slithered off with Job back in her possession.

"Ok, what was that all about" asked Art as he had so many questions with Breck being the only one to answer them.

"Sigh, my mom used the one ace with Shiro Hebi have to ensure that we remain as happy lived wives" said Breck as she got a 'huh' from Art in response.

"You see, we Shiro Hebi are one of many different subspecies within the Lamia family, and compared to the popular and main species, we are gifted with water magic, but it's mainly because it's to counter our only and the most strongest fire magic in the world" began Breck.

"That fire magic doesn't necessarily burn things, but instead lights a burning passion in the one we choose to be our eternal lovers, as we serve as the water to quell the flames themselves, but upon doing that, you get in turn a different type of Shiro Hebi" said Breck.

"What do you mean by that" asked Art, "Well you see, a Shiro Hebi who was raised within madly in lust parents like me, tend to develop their own personality and their own person as a whole, while one with lustful parents are to continue the stereotype of us being the personification of horny Yandere's" Breck said.

Hearing this and seeing Hina and Breck, Art believed every word she met, but now came for them to talk about the most important matter.

"What about you now" asked Art, "Well, I can't go home for one reason or another now, so at this point I'm my own independent woman with the world itself being my oyster" Breck said sadly.

"Listen I know my mom just forced me into your life, but if you don't want me, I won't take it personal" Breck said as she knew Art had places to be, and that didn't involve him being tied down.

"Do you have anywhere to go" asked Art with concern, "I got no initial family or any other relatives that I'm aware of, I guess I'll just travel till I find me a home to call my own" said Breck.

Even though Art knew that this was going to bite him in the butt later on, he can't on good conscience leave Breck alone, as both are orphans in this world.

"Why don't you come with me" said Art as Breck looked at him with wide eye surprised, "You mean it" asked Breck.

"I plan to go on a quest to face off the Mamono Lord, but I can't do it by myself, and who knows, maybe we'll get to know each other a little better and if not we can cut ties with no hard feelings" smiled Art.

Hearing this really got Breck to smile, cause even though it was in her nature to find herself a husband someday, today she made her first real friend.

"I'd love that a lot really" Breck said as she went up and hugged Art, as he hugged her back, "Alright then, let's loot the cart, take only the necessities and head out" Art said as Breck simply nodded.

The cart itself was carrying a little bit of everything, to small arms and armor, clothing, food, and miscellaneous items.

The only thing they took was mainly food and water, and any cash that were on the caravan guards, but what they did found that was important were maps, a compass, a lantern with enough oil, and matches.

"Ok let's see where are we at" Art said out loud as he opened up a local map to see various marked spots.

"So assuming that this cave with this big W was your home, and this MF happens to be the town back there, we should be somewhere here" Art said as he and Breck began examining the maps together.

"We should go here" Breck said as she pointed at a town called Cog City, with the letters MC above it.

"Any particular reason why" asked Art, "Well assuming this map is up to date, this town is clearly a monster girl friendly community" said Breck, "How do you know that" "By the initials up here".

Seeing how the initials made sense now, Art knew who was now in charge as he began to look at the rest of the maps.

While the local map was nothing were mentioning or knowing about, it was the world map that really got Art worried, "Hey Breck, can you point me as to where we're at on the world map" asked Art.

"We're right here, in the North West Gaia Region with the main land of the New Kingdom" Breck said as she saw Art with a concerned look on his face, "What's wrong".

Taking out his smart phone to check the maps on it and on the world map they had, Art knew now they were in the far corners of the state known as Montana.

"Breck, can you tell what's today's date is" asked Art, " I can't tell you the day or month, but I can tell we live in the year 2,323" said Breck as Art began to panic a little more as this was getting to Breck.

"Art is there something, if so please tell me" Breck said as he looked at her, "Does this town we're going to, does it have a library" asked Art.

"Maybe" said Breck as Art began to calm down a little as he knew there's nothing he do now, and Breck could answer only so much of his questions, "Come on, we're burning day light" Art said as he packed his back pack with their supplies as Breck carried hers.

Time Skip

Art had finally calmed down, knowing that he's not far from home, and could only hope for their journey to be safe as he an Breck were walking side by side.

"So… can I ask why you were so worried a while ago" asked Breck in concern as Art let out a sigh, "How much do you know as to the history of this world" asked Art.

"Not much really, all I know was what my mother know and thought me how 300 years ago the Mamono Lord had opened a portal for my ancestors and many other monster girls to come to this world" began Breck.

"But why" asked Art, "Well a lot of us monster girls are only able to give birth to only female monsters, and therefore we need a human man in order to make a baby, so back from our original world we nearly pushed the male population to near extinction, desperate, our Queen had opened up a portal to this world" explained Breck.

"Other than that I can't tell you much other than my own family history" said Breck, "Do you know where the initial invasion began" asked Art as he knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Initially it were all the countries within the Ring of Fire, but where our Queen really made her introduction was in a place called California" said Breck as Art stopped in his tracks before collapsing to his knees.

Now concerned Breck bent down to check on Art who was crying at this point, "Art, please tell me what's upsetting you" Breck said as she could see the pain written on his face as tears began to fall down his face.

"I'm from California…my family lived in California…sob… 300 years ago" sobbed Art as he crushed his head into Breck's shoulder as he was now not even sure what became of his family, especially his brothers as they had to be in the worst place in the world when Armageddon just had to take place at.

Nightfall

After spending the day mainly crying, Art and Breck had taken the rest of the day to set up camp, and made dinner, to which Art quickly found out that Breck was steak and potatoes girl, minus the potatoes to which he insisted she ate.

Aside from that, both took some down time to really know each other a little better and letting the other know that their lives will be in each other's hands.

"So you're the oldest of 4 younger brothers" asked Breck as she was eating her 3rd serving of steak, "That's right" replied Art as he took a sip of water to wash down his dinner.

"What were they like" asked Breck as Art began to give a warm smile, "Where to begin, well my younger brother named Alexander, or Al as I called him was someone who you look out and have a hard time believing we're brothers" began Art.

"Where I pursued to continue school, he went straight to work, if I didn't walk in on him having sex with his girlfriend, he'd come in and see me write friend fiction, and if he wasn't tall and more light skinned then me, I'm shorter and tanned than him" laughed Art.

"He sounds like someone you envy" said Breck, "There was a point where I did envy him, but around the time I stopped envying him, he began to envy me" Art said.

"The middle brother was named Gino, and I swear to you, god just happened to allow my parents give birth to my exact clone, since me and him have the same personality, likes and dislikes and are burdened being big brothers" laughed Art.

"What do you mean" asked Breck with a smile, "There's a 13 year age gap difference between us and the second younger brother" said Art.

"Though the only difference between me and Gino was that little turd who was only in elementary not only had a girlfriend but a damn harem of his own" said Art.

"I'm assuming you've never had a real relationship" asked Breck as she already knew the answer, "I'm 23 years old and I'm still a dateless virgin, who's bound to die alone" Art said, "Wait you're 23".

"Yeah, why how old are you" asked Art, "I'm actually 16" said Breck as Art was frozen in place after hearing that.

Not caring what the legal age is here in this new world, Art was not ready to stick his dick to what he's accustomed and accepted to being there an age gap between a person of the age and a minor.

"Before we continue on, I think we set some ground rules" Art said as he looked at Breck with a serious look in his eyes, "If for some reason, we decide to get serious with our relationship, I'm setting it down that we're not gonna fornicate until you turn 18".

"Wait, why" asked a very perplexed Breck, "Where I come from, I mean when I grew up in your considered to be a minor if you're under the age of 18, and if you're considered to be in relationship, specifically with a minor, you can do some real time in prison" said Art.

"Well to my knowledge to current world affairs, a man and a woman can marry and do that at the age of 14" explained Breck, "Yeah, yeah, no nuh-uh not gonna happen, besides we're not even dating yet" pointed out Art.

Breck began to pout at this as she finished her steak, as Art gave a sigh in frustration, "I promise you, if you're willing to oblige to these conditions and when the time comes, I think it'll strengthen our bond" explained Art.

"I agree to this now, until we decide to become a real item" said Breck, "Alright, this isn't gonna get fixed before the night ends, so let's agree to disagree" said Art.

There was a moment of silence between the 2 as they began to pitch their sleeping bags together, before Breck continued where they originally left off, "So what of your other 2 brothers" she asked.

"The second youngest is my brother Chris, and like Gino he happened to be Al's twin when he was young, I just hope he was a lot smarter than him when it came to making adult life choices" laughed Art as Breck laughed along with him.

"And finally the baby of the family was Gilbert, or Gil as I called him, and for some reason I feel like he'll become his own man" Art said as he thought about his youngest brother and the potential hell he had live through along with his other brothers without him being around to protect them.

At this point Art let out a tear, and Breck saw this as she put her tail on top of him and began to hold him tight, "I'm sure that they were ok, and their legacy lives on somewhere" reassured Breck.

Art knew where she came from as he shuffled his way and hugged her, "Thanks" said Art as he hugged Breck for a few minutes before letting go of her and took out his smartphone and proceeded to search through the songs once more.

Breck could tell what Art was doing, and she began to scoot herself in close as she looked at the screen, "LINKIN PARK, that's the band we listened to last night" Breck said with glee in her voice.

"Yup" stated Art as he selected a song as he placed it between them both.

( **Insert Shadow of the Day by LINKIN PARK** )

Once more the atmosphere was filled with new sounds of music to Breck's ears before hearing sounds of the bass guitar playing with Chester's melodious voice singing once more.

"So tell me, what was home life like for you before… well ya know" asked Art as it was time for Breck to come clean now, "For a long time I thought my mom and dad were happy together, since I'd see them together in the dining table together talking sweet love and making meals together, with mom hunting for food while dad stayed and educate me the best he can" Breck said.

"Oh, like what" asked Art, "Well he taught me the skills of bartering, and also how to read and navigate maps on land, along with the value of money" said Breck.

"Other than that, just my ABC's and how to read, but not write so much" said Breck as she turned her back and turned into the stars.

"Ya know, I'd never imagined or think of the thought of my father wanting to leave me and my mom behind, and why he did it" sighed Breck as she long has gotten over her father, but even when all said and done, she only got to see him one more time before her mother broke the man.

"And ya know it's not about the fact that he left me that bothers me, it's how he had payed you originally to kill not only my mother but me too" Breck said as tears were coming down her face as it was her turn now to cry into Art' chest.

"I'm sorry, if I had know he was that type of asshole who'd pay someone to off his family, I would've rejected and probably killed him on the spot" said Art.

"It's fine…sob… if it were someone else, they probably wouldn't have stopped and talked it out like you did, so I'm glad it was you" Breck said as she wiped her tears away.

Any other questions that night were put on hold as the song had continued to loop as Breck had finally passed out, leaving Art in charge of their care and well being as long as he can throughout the night.

The Next Day

It was 1a.m. in the morning when Art stopped playing his music and charged it once more with an actual apple before he went to bed.

The time was barely 6:30 when the sun rose, and Art had and will always will be a morning person as he was the first to get up, but like yesterday morning there was some complications.

Being a Lamia, means they're part snake and there for cold blooded, so when the fire died out at some point last night, Breck had instinctively made her way and snuggled up to Art.

"Hey Breck, wake up it's already morning" whispered Art as Breck seemed to shuffled in her movements a little, "Come on, it's time for breakfast".

"What time is it" mumbled Breck as Art had to shuffle his head to check the time on his phone using his nose.

"It's 6:34" said Art, "Please let's stay like this for one more hour, or until the sun finally comes and warms me up" purred Breck as she refused to get up.

"Then at least let go of me so I can get some fire wood and cook breakfast" Art said as he tried to move, but Breck tighten her hold on him and digged her face deeper into his chest.

"No, I'll get cold and lonely so fast if you do that" Breck said sweetly as Art knew there was no point in arguing with her for the time being.

For the next 15 minutes Art tried to sleep, but with the rising sun it was impossible, and so he began to get lost in his thoughts for another 20 minutes.

During this time he began to feel something weird as it began to crawl up his body, before Art turned to see what was it.

Standing on top of him looked like a little girl, no older than 5 as she had some unusual characteristics.

For starters, she had 8 eyes on her face, with 6 of them being completely red, and the lower half of her body looked like the exoskeleton of that of a spider, other than that her regulars eyes were blue as she had blond hair hold up in twin tails.

At this point any normal person would scream in terror, but not Art, as one he already knew of the Arachne species, two he was in a world with monster girls, and three before the first 2 came into the picture, he never had a real fear of spiders to begin with.

"Rachel, what are you doing" called a voice as the little girl began to scuttle off of Art, "Hey Breck seriously wake up I think we got company" Art said in his normal voice as Breck began to let loose of her hold on Art.

Once free, Art had began to sit up and see that the little Arachne went to stood by who Art assumed was her mother who was like her, but a lot bigger, and a human man to which Art assumed was the father.

"Sorry about that, she's a little daring when confronting strangers" the man said innocently, "That's fine, I've been trying to get princess log here to wake up and start our day already" joked Art as Breck began to pout a little in her fighting slumber.

"Anyways, allow me to introduce myself, the name is Thomas Bill, this here be my wife Angie and our daughter Rachael, whom you met" introduced Thomas who had short blonde hair and blue eyes, while his wife dressed a little sultry as her hair was violet and all her eyes were red.

At this point Rachael began to bounce and hop around Art while using her own silk to wrap him up.

Before it could go any further, she was stopped by her mother who picked her up and cut whatever thread silk was on Art, "Sorry, she's a little rascal at times" apologized Angie while Rachael giggled.

"It's fine, children will be children, no matter what shape and size they come in" smiled Art as Breck began to slowly get up.

"So what are you guys doing out these woods" asked Art, "We're actually refugees coming from a small village, we were attacked by Battle Men, luckily we were fortunate enough to leave in time" explained Thomas.

"Battle Men, who are they" asked Art, "Not from around here huh? Battle Men are all soldiers representing an old army from a long time ago, they're pretty narrow minded and bigoted about the very existence of my monster girls, like our wives here" explained Thomas.

Hearing this got both Art and Breck to jump with Breck blushing at the thought of people seeing the 2 of them as a couple, "Um actually, we're not even dating and I don't think we're ready for marriage yet" explained Art.

"Well that's a first" Thomas commented out loud, "As my husband was saying, these men have been known for killing anyone and everyone who opposes their point of view and beliefs here in the North West Gaia Region, and even though I have no right to talk or any monster girl for that matter, they're known for kidnapping human woman for god knows what" Angie said as she held Rachael dearly.

"That sounds very rough of you guys having to experience such a frightening ordeal" said Art, "It was rough, but at least we're alive and have each other" said Thomas as he went and held his daughter.

"So what were 2 out doing here" asked Thomas, "We're traveling to Cog City right now, and it got dark last night so we set up camp and plan to continue where we left off" said Art.

"Cog City you said, we're actually heading there ourselves, hey maybe we can group up and head out there" suggested Thomas as Art began to look at the family and back at Breck.

Breck in the mean time finished packing their supplies and seemed she was on the same page as Art who wanted to ensure the safety of this family, "Let's head out" smiled Art.

3 Days Later

It was a long journey, but by the time they finally made it to Cog City, everyone's mind was at ease.

Or it should be, since the outer walls were majorly demolished and had marks of fire on it, and this brought disconcerning looks to the group.

"Honey, you don't think" Angie said as she looked down on her husband, on a physical sense, as he turned to meet her eyes as they were carrying their child, "I'm sure there's a real explanation" said Thomas as he too worried this may be worked by Battle Men.

Once they were officially inside, the group saw that everyone, from humans and monster girls were putting their effort in trying to reconstruct and build their city back up.

"Listen, I couldn't have thank you for sticking by our side, so please accept this as compensation" Thomas said as he was offering a small coin pouch towards Art, but Art refused.

"You'll need whatever cash you have on you to take care of your family" said Art, "Huh, ya know you're a true hero, I want you to know that" said Thomas as he and his family said their goodbye's and parted.

Finally in town, the first thing Art wanted to do with Breck was find a place to eat, and they didn't need to search far as they came inside an Inn where they ordered their meals as they sat down.

"Hey Art" said Breck, "Yeah, what's up" asked Art, "I really think that was sweet of you for what you did to that family. I mean, they were refugees in need of protection, and they were willing to compensate you for the journey, and you told them no".

"Yeah well I don't have the heart within me to demand compensation towards what I didn't asked for originally" said Art as they were handed some water till their meals arrive.

"And that what makes you into a better person, maybe even the hero you claim to be, or even the boyfriend I want to seriously start dating" said Breck with a blush.

"Oh gee, um thanks Breck, for being so… forward with me" Art said with a blush on his face as their meals arrived.

Art had asked for 2 black bear ribs for both him and Breck with caramel glazed veggies on the side of the meal, as a means to balance out their diet.

But even then, Breck was picky and only compromised by eating only the potatoes as she gave Art the carrots by scraping it on his plate, as he began to roll his eyes over being stuck to raise a child.

"So what now" asked Breck as she began to clean her mouth with a napkin, "Right now, I'm going to see if this town has library and do some history, you can do what you want if you like" Art said as he handed Breck 2 silver coins, "Um Art, I think you gave me a little too much money" Breck said.

"I get the feeling everything is a little more on the pricy side due to construction" Art said as Breck couldn't deny that logic, but none the less had slid the money back.

"I got nowhere to go, besides you'd be natural cat nip to any single monster girls out on the streets right now" explained Breck as Art couldn't deny the logic in her words right now.

Upon paying for their meals, they asked and got directions as to where the library was at, but what they didn't need was to find out that library was one of the few buildings that got burnt down in the last attack.

"Son of a bitch" Art said as he gritted his teeth as he was disappointed to find out that the only source of knowing what he had missed in these last 300 years was burnt to ash.

"While I don't condone foul language, I think when you say it, it actually fits how I feel" came the voice of a woman from behind.

She had blue skin, long silver hair, 2 horns sticking out her head as she wore a leopard spotted bikini while greeting the duo.

"Sigh, and to think that going out for a swingers night with my girlfriends, filled with debauchery and men would be what would cost me my job, and 3 months of going cold turkey until I get everything rebuilt and replaced" said blue oni.

"Seriously 3 months" Art said frustratingly, "Well if I'm sadly honest, it'll be longer if we don't do anything to stop those retched punks who attacked us" said the blue oni.

"Wait are you talking about the Battle Men" asked Art, "Oh heavens no, and I'd hate to think about them coming here and taking us out when we're all completely defenseless, we wouldn't stand a chance given how all but one of our guards are injured from the ordeal against the Cowboy Rangers" said the blue oni.

"Cowboy Rangers, now I'm suddenly hopping between time and facing against varmints from the wild west" Art said sarcastically, "Like the connection you made, but no, the Cowboy Rangers are a gang consisting of mainly male Centaurs who were known to harass our caravans and anyone out the village, but now they did a full frontal attack, and everyone fears for the worst as to what they may do next time" said the blue oni.

Hearing this got Art's mind buzzing as he saw this as an opportunity to get rewarded, "Tell you what, if I go and take them on by myself, I want to be compensated by you in a form of a history text books of this country during these last 300 years" Art said.

"I'll see what I can pull from the cinders and ash, but I make no real promise" said the blue oni, "Ok fair enough" Art said, "Good to hear, I recommend going to the barracks, I believe the surviving guard should be there with his brothers in arms".

And with that Art and Breck parted their ways and went straight to the barracks where the atmosphere was really down.

If it wasn't men wrapped in head to toe in bandages there were many monster girls in tears in heart ache over the conditions of their husbands, and could only pray for their health.

"Please doctor, I beg of you my husband has to come to soon" cried a lamia woman towards a white coated man, "Miss please, there are other patients to attend to who are in more dire need right now" said the town doctor as he hopped towards the next unconscious victim.

"Hey, what are you doing here" called a man in leather padded armor with a sword on his hip, "This area is off limit to civilians, please remove yourself at once".

"You wouldn't happen to be that only guard who manage to survive the ordeal now would you" asked Art, "So what if I am" asked the guard.

"The librarian sent me here saying that you can point me into the right direction over the attackers" said Art, "You mean Mrs. Bateman, well if it was her I guess that changes everything" said the guard.

"Names Wesley Thorn, as you said I was the only guard to remain undamaged by the attack, and Mrs. Bateman was right as to me getting you on track to take on the Cowboy Rangers" said Wesley.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go" smiled Art, "Hold on, I wouldn't mind giving those bastard what they deserve, but I can't abandoned my spot protecting this city until my men are back in top condition" Wesley said.

Hearing this got Art disgruntled, until Breck slithered forward, "If I can stay here and help your men recover a lot faster, could you please go on and lead Art into taking on these raiders" Breck said.

"If you got a way to help my men recover by the time we get back, than I won't object" smiled Wesley, "Than it's settled, let's head out now, and come back before sunset" Art said before Breck went and grabbed him by the hand.

"No worries, we'll be fine and be back before you know it" smiled Art as Breck just stood there and looked at his brown eyes, "I don't want you to die on me ok" Breck said.

"I won't Breck" Art said as he passed her his smart phone and his ear buds, "Just listen to the music and don't worry until I get back alright" "Alright" smiled Breck as she held the device with care as she saw Art and Wesley off, before attending to the injured.

Time Skip

An hour out from the village, Art and Wesley were only but a mile out from the centaur camp as it was predominantly all males and a few females galloping around as they were either marry making or practicing for the next fight.

"Alright here they are, now want to explain to me how you plan to on those galloping brutes, unless of course you happen to know some magic, cause brute strength isn't going to stop them alone, especially if it's just the 2 of us on their turf" said Wesley.

Art knew they were out matched for any direct assault, but unfortunately that was his intent goal to begin with, well he did had a means to improvise.

"Hey you got like a knife or something small to cut with" asked Art as Wesley began to pull out a small dagger.

"Alright, now take these and cut the end off, just don't let any of it spill alright" said Art as he passed Wesley 12 shotgun shells, while he took out 3 bottles, some oil and a 3 rags.

Art began to fill the bottles half way with oil as Wesley began to extract the 12 gauge pellets before passing them to Art as he began to fill the rest of the bottles with the pellets.

"Ok this is what we'll do, I'll go in and gather their attention, and you go sneak behind them, as soon as I start attacking, throw these, it should take the lot of them out, so make sure when you throw these, you throw them in the next big crowd" Art said as he handed Wesley the improvised Molotov grenade and some matches as he made his way down straight into the centaur camp.

It was a short walk when Art got there with his fully loaded shotgun in hand, when he was greeted by the sight of 2 centaurs who drew their swords and readied to fight Art.

Art in turn pointed his shotgun and put them both down as he stood outside the entrance of their camp where the rest of the raiders came to check what was going on.

All armed with either swords, bow and arrows, or spears they were all surprise to see 2 of their brothers dead outside their camps gate and were taken out by a human no less.

Before any action could be taken, Art shot a round in the air as he looked at the group, "This was all a huge misunderstanding, just like what you all did back into Cog City, so let's agree to ignore all that and this and talk it out" Art said as he began to load his shotgun.

"You killed our brethren, and demand that we talk human" said a female centaur before the most masculine male centaur stepped forward.

"Settle down, if he wants to talk, then we'll talk, but a word of warning if this is truly not a misunderstanding, than consider yourself dead" said the leading centaur as he had combat knife strapped to his chest.

"Alright than I'll get to it than, why the hell did you guys went and nearly destroyed Cog City" asked Art, "If you don't know, than it's not worth talking about as the city and one man in particular has destroyed our pride, and with that that city must die and all of its people" said the leading centaur.

"So it was all petty revenge over pride, you guys are clearly nothing but savages" Art said as he angered the whole herd, "Alright than human, we're done talking, any last words" said the leading centaur.

"Yeah" Art said as he began to aim his shotgun at the leading centaur's lower legs, "Yippee kai ey mother fucker".

And with that Art had blew off the leading centaurs legs with the Molotov grenades being thrown from behind as it laid waste on the majority of them, before Art had taken on the rest of them himself.

One was completely distracted by the panic as Art blew some new holes in his chest, before getting the attention of the one standing next to him.

The centaur drew his sword ready to kill Art, but wounded up with the same fate as his friend, before taking out another who was charging at Art with spear.

At this point Wesley came in and began to aid in cutting down 2 centaur with his swordsmanship until all that remained was the leader himself, "You sons of bitches" he growled.

"If my legs weren't destroyed… I'd kill you both… especially you" he said when he pointed at Wesley, "You killed our herds pride… when you seduced her… and when she gave birth… to that… to that damn child of yours".

"…But it felt so good… to watch as they both… cried for mercy…" coughed the man as Wesley was pissed and was ready to take him out, but was stopped when Art pulled him back.

"That's what he wants, to be put out of his misery" said Art as Wesley had fire burning in his eyes, "It be better to leave him here and let him bleed to death, then mercy him".

As much as Wesley would like to chop the man into tonight's dinner, he had to agree with Art as both began to make their way out of the camp and leave the man to bleed to death.

"Hey, you're not serious… hey…Hey…Get back here… you… Mother Fuckers!" shouted the leader of the now dead Cowboy Rangers.

While making their leave, Art had to know what was going on as it was obvious that this attack was personal.

"So you want to talk about what went on between you two" asked Art as Wesley sighed with his head hanging down and his shoulders matching his personality.

"You see, I was originally a married man to the most beautiful woman and was blessed with the most beautiful daughter, but unfortunately she was indeed a member to the Cowboy Rangers" said Wesley.

"I know what you're gonna say, out of all the centaurs in the world, why would I choose to settle down with a raider, well to answer that it was day of destiny" Wesley said, "What do you mean" asked Art.

"I was a young man like yourself trying to leave Cog City and become an adventurer, but not even a day goes by when I'm suddenly jumped by my wife, where it became a classic case of her being in heat and found all the other male centaurs to be brutes not worthy of having the pleasure to mate with her" explained Wesley, "TMI, TMI" said Art.

"TMI?" asked Wesley as he was confused by Art's words, "It means to much information" Art said, "Don't worry, I'll spare you the details, but I will say after that evening alone together, she decided to settle down and retire as a raider and live back in Cog City".

"I take it her gang didn't like it" Art said, "That's putting it mildly, truth is she was their best mare among the group and everyone agreed the best mare should breed with the best stallion, but instead she went and followed her heart instead" said Wesley.

"What came next was more than a decade of them trying to attack us and the people within Cog City, but all they manage to do up until now was attack light guarded caravans, and maybe put a rock out of place on the wall" said Wesley.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you guys get attacked like this" asked Art, "Well it was late at night and all of a sudden I hear this loud explosion coming from the other side of town when it all began, by the time I got there most of the guards and anyone around had been killed, and I was fighting for my own life" began Wesley.

"I knew it was the Cowboy Rangers the moment they tried to lasso me with the intents of hanging me, but I fought them off, before I went home and…" Wesley said as he paused as Art could tell what came next.

"It's alright, we can end it here if you don't want to talk about" Art said, "Thanks, but I think you deserve to know at least what came down" Wesley said as his voice was now monotone with pain.

"When I got home it was set on fire, and I didn't know if my wife or daughter were in there or not, and when I was ready to come in there myself, it came burning down" continued Wesley as a tear welled in one eye.

It wasn't until morning came where the flames had died and I began to search through all the burnt ruble and ash that I found the one that confirmed my family was gone and that was my daughters locket" Wesley as a tear came down as he held the left side of his chest.

"I mean, what did she ever do to deserve the way she was taken from me, she was innocent and knew nothing of her mother's past, as far as her time as a raider, and yet she had to die alongside her mother just because she was my daughter" Wesley said as he was on the brink of crying, but Art put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright man, calm down and breathe" said Art as Wesley began to rub his eyes and gain his composure, "Thank you" said Wesley as they were outside of Cog City before entering inside once more.

"Anything else you'd like to get off your chest before going back into town" asked Art, "Yeah, just wanting to thank you again for hearing me out and taking out that raider gang for good" Wesley said as he began to lead them back into the city.

Upon setting foot, they could tell the atmosphere was different as they made their way into the barracks where they saw Breck had indeed spent the whole time nursing the soldiers back to health as everyone's spirits were up with husband and wives, fathers of families reuniting and rejoicing.

"Hey it's Commander Wesley" said one of the guards as they all began to circle around the duo, "Everyone I have great news, no longer do we have to worry about being attacked by the Cowboy Rangers" began Wesley as he stepped aside and lifted an arm and gestured at Art.

"Cause this man, with me aiding him, has wiped them all out" said Wesley as everyone began to cheer and praise Art for his actions.

In amidst the crowd, Breck had slithered her way past them with the smartphone nestled in her cleavage and one of the ear buds in one ear and the other dangling out.

Without waiting any further she dashed her way and hugged Art, "I told you I'd be back" Art said as he rubbed Breck's head as she began to nuzzle over Art's safe returned.

"I'm glad you did" Breck said with a smile as Art began to smile as she was listening to Faint.

That Night

After given a nice meal on the town, Art and Breck were treated one free night at the local inn, and both had wasted no time in calling it a night.

"Man, these days were something to behold" sighed Art as he began to take his boots off and finally let his feet breathe once more, "Ah, much better".

"Ready to sleep Art" asked Breck as she slithered into the room wearing some naughty nightwear as she wore a black fuzzy bra, with sequin lining going down and barely covering her belly button.

"Whoa Breck, I'm not ready" panic Art as he began to lift his hands in defense over him being potentially doing Breck tonight, "It's not like that" Breck said very flustered.

"It's just that… I wanted to pick something comfortable to wear to sleep tonight, and all they had was lingerie more naughtier than this" Breck said with a blush.

"So Sorry if I gave the wrong impression, I know you said you want to wait, and well I respect that" Breck said as she blushing fidgeting at this point as much as Art.

Truth be said he too had the intentions to sleep in his briefs, difference being the article itself wasn't a problem, but the fact he may stand and salute her in the morning, and given what she's wearing, well right now he wish he could privately do the five finger knuckle shuffle in private.

"Ok Breck, let's just get to bed" Art said as both were trying to avert their eyes from each other, as he began to remove his pants and revealed his black briefs to her before slipping in bed with her.

"Good night" said Art as he blew the candle out, before Breck went and coil herself tightly against Art's back, "Good night" she mumbled as both tried their hardest to drift asleep.

The next morning

Art was a morning person, hands down, Breck not so much, so when both were given a place to sleep in an inn, she made sure to close the blinds so no sun light would enter their room and she could wake up at her time.

That and it would prevent from Art waking her up early as well as she was enjoying his scent and touch as she coiled around him tightly with her head once more digged into his chest.

Art on the other hand was getting and with morning wood as it was barely poking Breck as the man tried to move his hips away, but Breck's hold on him was too strong.

This and given how revealing her sleepwear was, one could say Art was enjoying be teased and tempted like this from, and if you were to call him a masochist, well I think that's not far from the truth.

"Hey Breck, time to wake up for breakfast" whispered Art over her head as he got a chance to familiarize with her scent, "Come on Art, just 10 more minutes like this" purred Breck as she smiled and began to hold him dearly.

At this point, Art was already poking Breck with his manhood, and she felt it too, and even though she had promised to respect Art's desires to wait, that doesn't mean she won't try and tempt him into it otherwise.

Now panicking Art, tried his best to move, but couldn't, and then he realize there's only thing left to do.

Using his feet, he began to tug the blankets off them causing Breck to jolt and shiver at this and even now holding Art tightly, and therefore his rock hard cock was now completely smothered in between them.

"I'll remove the whole thing if don't let me at least move my arms" said Art as Breck had began to pout with her eyes still closed, "Meanie" she said as she began to loosen up so Art could cover them again, and for him to check his phone.

It was peaking towards 10 in the morning, and Art had feared that they may stop serving breakfast soon at the tavern before he began to mess with his phone a little.

( **Insert the opening theme of Ironman Armored Adventures by Rooney** )

The up pace beat and use of electrical guitars, as Art explained to Breck about the different sorts of instruments they used, followed by the beat of the drum got Breck's ears to twitch to the sound of the song.

"He's a man on a mission, in armor of hacktic ammunition. Trapped on the edge of an endless game, his teenage life will never be the same, in a dangerous world he does all he can. He's Ironman. Ironman" sang Art to the lyrics of the song as his feet began to move to the beat of the song.

At this point Breck had opened her eyes and stared at Art before smiling at him, "I didn't know you could sing" smiled Breck as her hold on Art was nonexistent as he began to sat up and leave his smartphone next to Breck as she continued to listen to the song for the time being.

"Would you believe me if I said I tried to start band back in high school, I probably would have already been a famous rock star by now, but no one ever came to the auditions" chuckled Art as he began to slip his pants on and pressed his boner under him again.

"…Hey Breck, sorry for well… please don't make me say it" blushed Art as he zipped his fly up as Breck also began to blush, "I should be the one to apologize too, I should have been a little considerate" Breck said as she looked down and covered herself remembering how little imagination one needs as to what she's wearing.

"Here" Art said as he handed Breck her Kimono as it was her only form of clothing she had when she and Art began their adventures together.

"Say Breck, have you ever worn anything other than that Kimono you have on" asked Art, "Well throughout my whole life, all I've ever wore were Kimono's" said Breck.

"What about say underwear" asked Art with a light blush, "What" squeaked a startled Breck, "I've seen your mom's breast, and you said you just bought that naughty nightwear last night".

"I told you that was all they had for sale for the time being" Breck said as she hid her face under the pillow while she slid the smartphone with her to search for a new song to listen to.

"I'm only asking because I plan to by new clothes for our journey and I also want to get some for you too alright" Art said as he was frustrated with himself as he mentally scold himself for being socially awkward.

There was a moment of silence between them before Breck stopped the song that was playing, before peaking her eyes at Art.

"Just looking for clothes for me" spoke Breck, "Yes I want to make sure you have new clothes as me" Art said as he looked at her, as she began to get out of bed.

"Is that what we're doing today" asked Breck, "We'll do that a little after breakfast" said Art as Breck stood up and looked at him, "Alright".

Once they were dressed they didn't waste any time where they made it to the towns tavern where it was still bussling with all sorts of individuals, before Art and Breck sat down at the bar stand and began to order.

"Excuse me miss, we'd like to order" called Art as their server was a Kobold as she wore a simple maid like tavern outfit with a short skirt as she wore a green apron over her frilly outfit.

"Sure thing, what can I get for you 2 today" asked the Kobold, "Anything with meat and protein for me" Breck said with a smile, "And an apple to balance it out" Art said as Breck pouted over Art trying to manage her eating.

"And for you hero" asked the waitress, "I'll take some bacon and eggs with 3 stacks of flapjacks please" Art said as both the waitress and Breck looked at him funny.

"I'm sorry, but what are flapjacks" asked the waitress as Art was now wide eye shocked, "Ya know flapjacks, they're like pancakes, but bigger and thinner" Art said as she was hoping she'd know what's that at least.

"Pancakes?" she said in a manner that proved that Art was really gonna have a field trip today, "Art, what are these pancakes you speak of" asked Breck.

"If it be alright, I'd like to use your kitchen and show you how to make pancakes" Art said as he really wants to get his pancakes, "Hold on let me talk to the cook for a second" said the waitress as she excused herself leaving Art and Breck alone.

"Art, what's got you worked up that you want to cook something they don't have" asked Breck as Art began to look at her seriously.

"To me, Breakfast needs to have some protein, milk, and most importantly something sweet, and I highly doubt they have fruity dino bites here, so I'm gonna go with an all loved classic enjoyed by all ages for many generations" explained Art.

"Ok, but what are these pancakes you speak of" asked Breck as she was hesitant to ask.

"It's like making a small thin layer cake that's a quarter of the size of the skillet you cook it in, and when it's done cooking you top it with maple syrup or butter traditionally, but there is of course alternatives to cooking it" explained Art, before the waitress finally returned.

"Good news, the cook said he'll let you come and cook in the back" said the waitress, "Thank you, and by the way what was your name again" asked Art.

"Call me Emily" said the friendly Kobold, "Right thank you Emily, Breck wait here and I'll show you both as to what pancakes are" Art said as he made his way into the back.

Once there, Art was meted with 3 other cooks, 2 other Kobolds and a male middle age man with a pot belly and 5 o'clock shadow.

"So you're the customer who insists that he comes here and cooks in my kitchen, gotta admit I was curious when my daughter said you wanted to make something called pancakes" said the cook.

"Wait, Emily is your daughter you say" asked Art, "As are these girls here, names Leslie" introduced the cook, "Greetings, names Art".

"I know who you are, just keep in mind that all though we're grateful what you did for us, just know that this is my kitchen, and in here, you better respect it like my wife, god rest her soul" said Leslie.

"I use to work in the food industry before I became a wandering hero, and was raised to treat a kitchen as the most sacred place in the house by my grandmother, now let's get down to business" Art said before he went to put an apron on and washing his hands.

Once Art was clean, he began to show Leslie what he was making as he began to grab some flour, a medium sized bowl, and a whisk as he began to preheat the pan he was going to use.

"First of all, when cooking pancakes, all you need is water and flour and based as to how thin or thick you want it it's all based on water measurements" Art explained as he filled a measuring cup up to one before pouring the contents in the bowl.

"Next we mix it up till we have nothing but a nice liquidly batter" Art said as he began to beat it with the whisk for a solid minute before setting the bowl down and grabbing a stick of better and placing it on the pan.

"You may use either butter or cooking oil for this part as the goal is to not let the batter get stuck to the pan, less we want to ruin and burn it" explained Art as he slowly added the batter into the mix and make sure it stays in a circular shape when cooking it as he did it 15 more times.

"And now to top it off, we add some butter, and maple syrup" Art said as he divided it all into 5 plates of 3 short stacks as he began to lead them out of the kitchen and where Breck and Emily were waiting for him

Instantly the girls along with the cook and his other daughters followed Art in with the plates and what he requested for, well almost everything.

"Ok girls, I hope you're ready to eat some pancakes with some maple" began Art but stop when he read the bottle that said corn syrup instead, "Uh, I said maple syrup".

"That's something rare to come by around here, unless of course you know how to make it" said Leslie as Art began to sigh at this, "Fuck it, let's sit down and eat" Art said as he began to introduce the staff something new that has long since been forgotten.

Instantly everyone began to fall in love and began to dig in as Art could only grumble to himself, "Dear lord this is delicious" Emily said as she licked her lips in joy.

"I'll say, if you ever decide to retire and go back into the cooking world again, I'd love it if you can take my daughters in and teach them a thing or 2" Leslie said as he ate his pancakes with mead.

"Sorry, but Art is allowed to have only one woman in his life" Breck said as she clingged herself to Art's arm as he still had a grumpy look on his face, "Would taste a lot better with maple syrup still" mumbled Art.

Later

Once they ate breakfast, Art and Breck had went out into the market and began to gather supplies for their journey, before stopping by the one place Art said he wanted to go since the beginning.

"Well if I ain't our little hero" smiled Mrs. Bateman as she and a bunch of people were rebuilding the library, "Greetings, I'm assuming there's some good news to my efforts" asked Art.

"You're in luck, I've had 3 surviving books to spare, though one is a little damaged towards the end" Mrs. Bateman said as she digged through her own personal satchel and began handing Art the items he needed.

"The first is a book on the all of the North West Gaia Region and it's developing history, while the second is on the history of the new Queendom itself" Mrs. Bateman said as she handed Art each book up until the last one.

"This one was a little damage and has unfortunately lost at least more than 300 pages of its original 510 pages as this is a somewhat modern day history book of today's world" Mrs. Bateman said as Art humbly took it.

"Don't worries, I think we can manage" Art said before both he and Breck said their goodbyes, before spending the day shopping for supplies for the road ahead of them.

Once they did arrive to the center of town, nearly everyone gave things to the duo on the house, with the exception of the few who did give them discounts, but none were more generous than the lingerie shop much to both of their displeasure.

Art because he was reminded that he's stuck surrounded by woman in heat 24/7, Breck because she's been resisting her Lamia instinct temptation for a long time, and doesn't want to come off as another stereotype.

Once they had everything packed, they began to head out towards the rear gate before they saw a familiar face waiting for them.

"Leaving already hero" asked Wesley with a smile, "Ain't gonna face the Mamono Lord by staying here" said Art, "Fair enough".

"Before you leave, this was pitched in by me and the other guards as thanks for saving us for any more trouble when we were down on our luck" said Wesley as he tossed Art a single gold coin and if Art remembered, it only takes 2 to buy a small cottage, while 3 can get a man a fairly good sized home.

"Wesley I can't take this, I mean your men and this city could use this more than me" Art said, "Keep it, we had enough save up to rebuild the city within the next 3 months, also there's one more thing" began Wesley.

"Given how my men are better, and the city is on its way to be rebuilt, was wondering if you'd allow an old soldier a chance to go out and adventure the world once more with the man who helped his city" said Wesley.

Art had no reason as to why not having Wesley tag along him, and frankly understood why he'd want to leave, but it was with Breck who he had to talk to with first and foremost.

"Hold on, let me talk to my partner in crime here" Art said as he excused himself and Breck to talk this over.

"Have any objections as to why we shouldn't let him tag along" asked Art as Breck looked at his surprisingly, "I can't find a reason to say no, but why are you asking me" asked Breck.

"You're partner, and even if I am the hero, doesn't mean the thoughts of my party members don't matter in my decisions, especially you" said Art as Breck smiled at this.

"Come on let's go" smiled Breck as she and Art looked back and smiled at Wesley, "Got everything you need" asked Art, "Just the clothes and weapons on my back is all I need" said Wesley.

"Alright let's hit the road" said Art as they began to continue their journey to California, or what's left of it.

Nightfall

Just as the sun was setting, the group had set camp before hand and began to cook dinner, and like before took the time to tell each other a little more of themselves.

"Boy, gotta say that this improvised roast and veggies are starting to smell good" cooed Breck as she and Art were pitching their sleeping bags together as Wesley was cooking their dinner for tonight.

"This was nothing, I had a recruit back in Cog City who use to apprentice under some big time cook in Ironworks Miller Town" Wesley said as he was stirring the pot.

"Speaking of cooking, Art I heard from Breck you went and introduce the town to something entirely new before we left, and also that you were a cook at some point, mind sharing with us how you went from that to a wanderer" asked Wesley.

"I was a lot of things before I became an adventurer, though to be accurate I worked at bakery, so I know how to make bagels, cookies, cakes, and bread, and was even praised by customers by my recommendation and preparation of sandwiches when serving them" began Art as he began to hand everyone some silverware.

"Otherwise, I went to community college, and spent my free time writing works of fiction, when I wasn't hanging with my younger brothers" Art said, "Huh, you don't come off as one of those middle or upper classmen sort of aristocrats" said Wesley.

"Well you'd be right, considering the reason I was able to attend to college, was because of me working part time and using the money I earned into my studies, why is that uncommon" asked Art.

"Well in all honesty, most middle and upper class citizens tend to spend their lives either making smart investments and relationships, while otherwise spending their early childhood as scholars without having to work, less it be for experience or for fun" explained Wesley.

"What's more you say you went to college, and those who do go tend to be smarter and well set to never get their hands dirty and can choose any woman they want, be it human or monster" Wesley said as this also got Breck's attention.

"So I hope I'm not asking too much, when I ask you as to what were you really before an adventurer" asked Wesley as he was looking Art dead serious in the eye, hoping he wouldn't lie to him.

"Truth is, I was a nobody throughout my whole life, and frankly it was either this or die" Art said as Wesley saw no stutter or twitch and let the subject go for now.

"Alright, if that's the truth" said Wesley as he began to serve everyone their meals, as Breck made her way next to Art, "So what did you went to college for, politician, doctor, attorney" asked Breck.

"I actually went to achieve my degree in literature, and with it I can go into many fields, from free lance writer, to teacher, counselor, and like you said a lawyer or politician" Art said.

"And which one did you went to first" asked Wesley, "In all honesty, I wanted to be a writer, but it's hard to write something when everything good has already been written" Art said.

"So what did you do after you finished school" asked Breck, "I went and worked at a place that handled with all types of booze for the next 2 years" said Art as this got Wesley's attention.

"Heh, don't suppose you were able to get yourself a copy of the maps as to traveling caravans now do you" asked Wesley, "Heh, I wish the only person who had that sort of info was probably the regional manager" said Art as they began to sit down and enjoy dinner.

"Would you consider to be a teacher" asked Breck as she was the first to devour her plate, "So long as I don't have to teach math, history, or science" Art said as he began to enjoy their dinner.

"Ya know, I'm curious as to what your relationship between you 2 are" asked Wesley as this caught Art and Breck off guard.

So far, Art would say that they're relationship is that of a doting underling who wants her Senpai to notice her, while at the same time he considers her the most pure and innocent thing to want to always protect.

"It's complicated" said Breck as Art was surprise to hear her answer while Wesley just left it at that as they ate dinner before turning in for the night.

The next day

With the sun rising, Art was the first to always wake up, but this time he wasn't alone as Wesley had got up and began to walk towards the forest, while unaware of Art was awake himself.

Letting out a sight, Art let out a sigh as he tried to wiggle himself free or to at least get to his Iphone and play some music, but was greeted by a nuzzle and Breck looking up at him.

"Morning" Breck said with a smile, "Morning" smiled back Art as Breck had shifted her body away from Art before lowering her head down.

"Something wrong" asked Art, "It's just, last night I said that our relationship was complicated, and well I'd like to know how you view me right now" Breck said as this caught Art off guard.

In his whole life, Art had only been intimate on a social level with an under classmen with one other girl in his life, and had also feelings for her.

Breck had pushed the boundary's to new levels for him as he began to slip his hand and nuzzle the young doting Shiro Hebi, "It's too soon to say, but if I had to say whether or not I like or dislike you, I can say that I definitely like you" Art said.

"Really" Breck said as she looked up to Art with hopeful eyes, "Really" Art said as Breck began to blush at this and began to hold him even tighter.

"Art, I want you to know that I'm glad you were the first person I got to meet, and I hope that someday we can be more than friends" said Breck as Art couldn't help but feel nostalgia, from a fantasy he had long hoped to here.

"I hope- I know so" said Art as he began to rub the back of Breck's head as she began to oddly enough purr to Art' affection.

"Come on let's get up and start our day" said Art as both began to slip out of their sleeping bags and began to sit up, before Wesley came in rushing to the scenes.

"Good, you kids are awake, we got a problem" said Wesley as Art began to grab his shotgun and hopped out of bed with Breck joining the two and follow where Wesley went off to.

Not far from where they had set up camp for a night, an entire camping settlement was burnt and destroyed, with the burnt remains of both human and monster charred on the grounds.

"What do you think could have done this" asked Art before Wesley pointed and gestured towards a tree on the way into camp.

"A fucking rebar rod" Art said out loud and completely shocked, "This is clear signs that this place was attacked by Battle Men, and we should be glad we got lucky last night" Wesley said before giving a frustrating sigh.

"Wesley, exactly who are Battle Men, I know they represent an old army, and kidnap woman, human woman I mean, but who are they to begin with" asked Art.

"Unfortunately that's as far as I know as much as you or the next person- er I mean being" said Wesley, "But what of their weapons" asked Art as he examine the destroyed rebar pole as it was split in 2.

"Rumor has it they use some sort of alchemy or magic to fuel their weapons, and they're mainly meant to blow things to kingdom come" Wesley said as evident by the traces of burnt and damaged rubble and shrapnel.

"Hey guys, over here" called Breck as both men went to see the commotion, only to see that through the corpse of a centaur was the flag of the Battle Men, and it looked very familiar to Art.

There stood on a make shift flag in all black painting on a white piece of cloth was the familiar 50 Stars and the accompanied stripes to go with it.

"Battle Men are just remnants of the old American people, huh why didn't I see this coming" Art said in a mock shocking manner, "Remnants of who now" asked Wesley as Breck began to slither her way around Art.

"That symbol, what this flag stands for were the American people, hell what we're standing on is technically American soil, that is if the American Government even still exist" explained Art.

"Well that's good to know, heh makes me wonder if it's too late for me to achieve an education like you" Wesley said as he began to lead them out the destroyed camp.

"From what I was taught, it's never too late to achieve an education" Art said as they were in the clearing before they had a quick pep talk back at camp.

"So, aside from facing on the Mamono Lord, got anything else in mind" asked Wesley as they quickly began to pack, "What do you mean" asked Art as he and Breck did the same thing.

"I know I shouldn't be asking, but I'm just suggesting that maybe along the way we can put a stop to these Battle Men permanently" Wesley said, "And how do you expect the 3 of us suppose to take on an old military army that are probably still armed with top tier firearms" Art said as they finished packing and began to leave.

"Well I'm not say nose diving in with that boom stick of yours, but if you can figure out a way to get the jump on the Cowboy Rangers, I know you can think of something to defeat the Battle Men" said Wesley.

For the next hour it was utter silence between the group, as a means to not get jumped by Battle Men.

At some point Breck's ear began to twitch, before turning her head around, and pulling Art back with her tail, "What's wrong, bathroom break" asked Art, "I hear a wolf" answered Breck with a concern looked on her face.

"Great, that's all we need to deal with a pack of damn wolves" Wesley said in disbelief as he drew his sword, "No it's only one and… it's in pain" Breck said.

"Better not get involved, even if it's one wolf I'd rather not deal with them" said Wesley as Art was ready to go on with Wesley, but Breck had pulled him in tighter and looked him in the eye.

"I think we should go help it" said Breck as Art was thrown in a loop, between taking the dictation of a man with experience, or the feelings of that of a girl he knew longer.

"Alright, let's go save a wolf" smiled Art before turning back to Wesley, "Hey Wesley, slight detour, Breck lead the way".

"Why, where are we going" asked Wesley as he began to turn tail and catch up to Art and Breck once more, "We're going to save the wolf in trouble" said Art as Wesley looked at him weirdly, "Come again".

"We're on our way to find out why there's a wolf in pain, and who knows maybe even find a clue" said Art as Wesley was about to argue, but reminded himself that he asked to join, and decided to leave it at that.

They didn't need to travel far as they found a wolf with its leg caught in a bear trap, as it was whimpering in pain.

"So how do you want to approach this" asked Wesley, "Hand me some meat" said Art as Wesley searched through his backpack and pulled out a thin slab of meat to Art.

Once handed the meat, Art had cautiously approached the wolf as it began to growl at him, "Shh, easy boy I just want to help you ok" Art said to the wolf as he stuck his hand out holding the meat towards the wolf.

Seeing the offering the wolf began to lower its growl as Art got closer and closer before kneeling in front of the wolf where it graciously ate the meat out of Art's hands.

"Good boy, now stand still so I can get you free" Art said as he went around the wolf and began to press the mechanism to release the wolf's foot from the trap.

Once it felt freed the wolf pulled its leg out and began to circle around the group, "Knew we should've left it to die" Wesley as he was about to draw his sword, but Breck went and placed her hands on top of the scabbard and hilt of his weapon.

Just as Wesley was about to complain, he saw the wolf going up and rubbing itself around Art, before plopping on its posterior and letting out a howl.

"Seems we got ourselves a new companion joining us" Art said as he showered the wolf with nothing but love you'd see between a boy, or better said a man and his dog.

Seeing how they had nothing to fear, Breck made her way next to Art, before the wolf pounce and began to lick her uncontrollably, "Oh…Art… tee hee…help… hee" laughed Breck as she was in love with the groups pet now.

"Ok, come on boy off" said Art as he began to push the wolf off as Breck got back on her feet, "So, what are we gonna call him" asked Wesley as the wolf stood between Art and Breck.

"Let's call him Steak" suggested Art as Breck and Wesley looked at him weird, "We're not calling the wolf what we may have for dinner one day" said Wesley, "Why not kisses" said Breck as it was her turn to get looked at weird.

"Ok, from now the wolf's name shall be Grey Fang" said Wesley as it was a reasonably good name, "Grey Fang huh, I like it" said Art as the wolf seemed to howl at this.

"So what's next" asked Breck as Wesley began to examine the trap that was left behind, "Something up Wesley" asked Art, "It's this bear trap, it's fairly new" said Wesley.

"Ok, so the trapper left behind a new toy, what's up with that" asked Art, "Normally when someone encounters a bear trap, they're old and rusty and don't even work, with the only thing you had to worry about was dying from a bad case of rabies" explained Wesley.

"This is new and looks as if it was just planted no more than a day a go" Wesley as he examined the device, "Think it was something left by the Battle Men" asked Art.

"Most likely, they're the only men who manage to have the alchemy to invent such items needed for hunting and taking down large targets" said Wesley.

Knowing that they're not far and could be up against a threat, the group had ceased any more conversation till they reach the next town or group of survivors.

Later

Throughout their time in the forests and the beautiful lands of the once known Montana state, everyone could agree that if you truly want to gain some experience to become a rising adventurer, this was the place.

Aside from other wolves, the group had encountered one bear and had no problem taking them out and making dinner, with only minor injuries.

"Oh that's colder than any son of a bitch I ever met" whined Art as Breck was healing his wounds, "Please be careful when encountering large dangerous creatures like bears or anything else twice your size or weight" Breck said as Art shivered from the healing process.

"I make no official promise" Art said as Grey Fang sat next to Wesley who was making bear ribs for dinner, while tossing the wolf an occasional strip of fat here and there.

Just as they were going to have a peaceful afternoon, Grey Fang began to growl towards the tree's as it got everyone's attention.

"What's wrong boy, some bad guys for us to deal with" asked Art as he began to reach for his shotgun, but winced in pain at the same time.

Shortly after the group had readied for a fight, but what they didn't expect was a pack of Mantis girls to appear out the woods, "The hell are they" asked Art as he felt Breck coil behind him with Grey Fang growling.

"They're Mantis girls, you can say they're the assassins of the forest, but they do follow strict codes and orders, unless of course it's mating season" said Wesley, "Well is it" asked Breck as she began to grip onto Art.

"Hell if I know" Wesley said, "Anything else you know about them" asked Art, "They don't generally bother humans, less there be a real reason".

Before the group knew it, they heard a rhythm of stomachs growling, before lowering their guards and looked at the group of skilled assassins dumbfoundedly.

"Good thing our kill for the day was not only wolves but that damn bear" chuckled Art as he began to take rest next Breck who continued once more healing Art

Later

With the sun setting, the group of 4 had an unexpected guest of 8 girls joining them, and it didn't help that they were dead silent and neither involve in the original groups marry making.

"So then one day out of the blue, one of my brothers surprised me by getting the jump on me, still asleep by body slamming on top of me, and had the gall to demand that I make them breakfast" laughed Art.

"Surely you be the only man I know to get your but beaten by a 5 year old" laughed Wesley, "Hey this was like 6 years ago, and you can be surprise how much kick a 5 year old can deliver" laughed Art.

Stories continued like this throughout the night, but none the less the group remained caution to keep an eye on the Mantis girls until they finished their meals.

Once the food was set, their intense glares became more so as they stared at the group, causing them to remain silent.

"Me and my clan appreciate your hospitality, and as such we have no means to properly compensate your generosity for this evening, but we can promise you and everyone that we shall put a permanent end to the Battle Men" said one of the Mantis girls.

"Hold on, you girls have encountered the Battle Men" asked Art as he got up from his seat, "On more than one occasion did our clan fight these Battle Men, and while I'd rather not admit our quarrels seem to end in draws" said different Mantis girl.

"Please tell me everything you know about them, from their appearance to their weapons, and their motivation" asked Art as he got the clans attention.

There was just absolute melancholy silence from the Mantis Girls for a solid minute before one of them step forward and began to slice at the ground for a few minutes.

Once she had finished, the group admired her handy work on the ground and got a good little sketch designs and models of who they're up against.

Men mostly without shirts using some form of a explosive spears, or wearing gloves that can conduct shock waves, while a few had depictions of stars and stripes on their bodies.

No doubt about now, Art was definitely up against the remnants of America, or at least their soldiers, and he knew what he had to do.

"I appreciate this, this is actually helpful" said Art as he didn't get so much as a curt welcome back, and seeing how serious they were, Art figured it was time for him to fit the bill as well.

"So what's motivating your girls to want to annihilate the Battle Men for good this time" asked Art as all them seem to wince at this.

"We were once proud clan with families, but what remains of us now are survivors, a lot of us lost our husbands, some of our very daughters and mothers. I don't know what's different about them for wanting to kill us for good, but we swear on the names and blood on our families, those Battle Men will die" said one of the Mantis girls as she and her sisterhood kept a strong face to not show any weakness to these strangers.

"Ok, I get that all of you are motivated and are out for blood, but I'm afraid I can't allow you ladies to take them on" said Art as the Mantis girls began to glare and bare their scythe hands at him.

"If anything I'm going to them out, and only I have the means to do it with not worrying about major casualties in the process" said Art as he began to stand as the Mantis girls.

"Prove us now, or be warned that next time we cross paths it may result between life or death" said a mantis girl as Art had went and picked up his shotgun and fired a thundering round into the air, causing the mantis girls to freeze in place.

"Like I said, only me and my group are capable on taking on these Battle Men" said Art confidently as the mantis girls glared at him for a minute, before figuratively and literally lowering their arms.

"Promise us that you will ensure the absolute destruction and downfall of these Battle Men, and my clan shall go forth back home and try to rebuild our clan" said one of the mantis girls.

"You can count on me" Art said and with it the mantis girls went back into the forest and never to be seen again, "Huh, so you are planning to take on the Battle Men" commented Wesley.

"Yeah well, let's talk about it in the morning" Art said as he sat between his circle of friends and continue the night like it was any other.

4 days later

As the group continued far and wide to face against the Battle Men, they eventually made it to small nameless town out in the middle of nowhere.

The only thing worth noting was a tavern and inn, a trading store and a building in the process of being built.

"This place seems to be a little too quiet for comfort" Wesley said as he scan the area, "I don't know, kinda makes me feel like I stepped back in the Wild West period, which in my opinion was the most awesome" smiled Art.

"Well I don't know what this Wild West is, but if it means the people here are permanently locked in their rooms, I don't think I'd want to stick around" said Wesley.

"Well, let's go knock on the door and say we just want a cup of sugar" Art said as they made their way into the tavern and inn combo.

Upon going inside, everyone seemed to turn their heads at the misfit group, but more specifically at Breck and Grey Wolf, "Sir, I'm gonna need you to keep that wolf and snake outside, as pet's aren't allowed in here" said the bartender.

"The fuck you say" Art yelled angrily as he didn't need to look at Breck as she felt hurt after hearing that, while his blood was boiling, "My bar, my rules, now either leave them outside or leave all together" said the bartender.

Not wanting to leave without teaching the man a lesson, Art took his shotgun and went in a mad fury in breaking everyone window, and every bottle on or off the counter.

"Let this be a warning that the next time you and your fellow bigots decide to insult anyone of my friends it'll be your lives before your lively hood" Art said with his teeth grit.

"Art… please let's just go" Breck said as she tugged the back of his shirt causing the man to drop the angry tough guy act and began leading his party outside.

"That dude was a fucking asshole" Art said out loud before looking at the outdoor sign where he went and turned it into splinters.

"Come on Art, I get that you're angry, but remember that there are people like that in this world, some being more ruder than others, and that's how this world is going to work" Wesley said.

"I lived in a time where we were striving to be politically correct and once more stop ignorance from further spreading, cause I'm too a victim of oppression and the last thing I want is my friends or family to be oppressed like I did" Art said as a tear escaped his eye but he quickly wiped it off.

Seeing how Art was feeling, Breck had went and coiled herself around Art while burying her head in his back, "It's alright Art… thank you" Breck said as she knew she could always feel safe around him.

At this point Art finally relaxed as Breck began to uncoil herself as the man began to load his shotgun, "Let's go check out the general store" Art said, "No destroying the shop though" Wesley said, "Didn't you hear, I plan to take lives from now on".

Not sure if he should argue right now, Wesley simply followed their leader into the general store where they saw frighten man holding a crossbow.

"Stay put, don't make any sudden movements" the man said as he was shaking in place, "Whoa calm down we're friendly and just looking to do some trade" said Art.

"Sorry about that, I heard a loud booming a few minutes ago and didn't know if they were Battle Men or raiders or something else" said the store owner.

"Yeah that was me" admitted Art, "…Do I want to know" asked the store owner, "Your neighbor across the road was a discriminating asshole so I went and destroyed his shop".

"Oh, well good to know. Can't say he didn't deserve it, he even went as far as insulting the people who come here and help rebuild this place" said the store owner.

"So I take it your cool with monster girls" asked Art, "Can't say I neither like nor dislike them, I have a brother who's married to one, and even though I have a sweet niece to visit, I still can't ignore the fact she did forcibly raped my brother into bearing their child, and yet can't ignore the fact she's been nice to me during my visit" explained the store owner.

"But overall" asked Art, "I don't dislike monster girls, I just dislike some of their actions" said the owner, "Fair enough".

"Anyways, what can we get for say 6 pelts of wolf's hide and a bear's hide" offered Art, "Can't offer much, maybe 10 gallons water or 3 pounds of meat otherwise whatever strikes you fancy in the store" said the store owner.

As the group began to look at the store, they saw nothing but worn thin wearing clothes and jars of assorted jam and fruit butter, but nothing useful, well almost.

Around the corner, Breck saw a black bandana and thought it was perfect for Grey Fang, "Hey Art, can we get this" pointed Breck at the piece of cloth, "Sure thing" said Art, "We'll take this plus whatever change you can offer from the hides".

"Ok your change is a total of 54 bronze coins" said the store owner as he handed Art their change before the group went outside to witness a rude greeting.

Outside stood the owner of the bar and 10 other men armed with swords waiting for Art and his group to step out the general store.

"I've been waiting for you, I don't know what sort of which craft you pulled back in bar, but you are going to pay for the damages you owe me you little shit" said the bar owner as he and his cronies gave a cheer.

"Right I'll pay you back, now tell me do you want to have your head popped off like a fucking zit, or bleed like a blood bag you cock bite" Art said calmly as he began to unholster his shotgun with Wesley, Breck, and Grey Fang getting ready to battle.

Before anything was done, a stray arrow went and hit the bar owner clear through the head, before the man stumbled forward and finally die by kissing the dirt road.

Turning their heads, they saw was a pale skinned man with long natural red hair as he wore only pants to show off the tattoos around his upper body, which coincidently enough began to glow.

"Air vacuum" he said under his breath as a light cyclone kept the rest of the men wanting to attack Art's party stuck in place, "Follow me" said the stranger.

Seeing how he just saved their hides, Art and company hurried on towards their savior out of town and into the opposite end of the woods.

Once they were in the clearing they all began to catch their breaths, "Hey, thanks for your help back there" huffed Art as he was catching his breath, "Don't mention it, names Mustard Seed" greeted the man.

"Is that your real name" Art asked as he cocked an eye brow, "Please forgive him, he's never met a tribal in his life" Wesley said as he began to shake hands with Seed.

"Wait when you mean tribal, you mean like a Native American or Native Indigenous" asked Art, "Yes, these people, well his people were native to this land long before, and know the wood better than anyone in the region" explained Wesley.

"Ok I feel compelled to tell you guys that I find this politically incorrect on so many levels, but it's been over 300 years since the fall of America, and possibly the world, along with the former state of Montana" Art said.

"You know of this land being called Montana State" asked Seed as he cocked his brow, "I know fairly good portion of American history more than Montana state itself, but from what I've remembered the original Native Americans were kinds my skin color" explained Art.

"Interesting, I didn't know that" quipped Seed, "Yeah it should've been mention that Art here is a scholar and with the education to that of a teacher" said Wesley.

"I'm no teacher that's for sure" said Art as he began to look at Seed once more, "So Seed, I notice that your tattoos glowed before doing whatever it was you did back there in town, care to explain".

"That was magic, specifically nature magic that me and almost everyone calls us tribal's can do" explained Seed, "Huh, ya know I shouldn't be surprise since Breck here can do magic herself" Art said as he pointed at the albino lamia behind him.

"Hey I got a question, what were you doing coming into that yahoo of a town" asked Wesley, "I came to ask for a better payment on behalf of my clan, as you can tell those towns people made us work hard for nothing, well no more" said Seed.

"Yeah, I don't recommend to ever set foot in that town after all the mayhem we just pulled" Art said, "You might be right" said Seed as he began to take his leave.

"Whoa, where are you going" asked Art, "I plan to return to my clan, I got a feeling a storm is brewing between the town and my clan, and we must be ready to fight" said Seed.

"Then let's tag along, considering how we're partly responsible to causing you trouble in the first place" offered Art as he pumped his shotgun to prove a point.

"This will be very appreciated, come let's hurry before it is too late" said as he began to lead the group of misfits to his clan.

Later

Upon arriving to the camp sight, they saw it was littered with men, woman and children looking exactly like Seed with tattoo markings across their bodies while doing various things around the camp.

"Seed, you're back and with some friends too" said a man with longer red hair and a matching beard to go with it, "Father, I brought along friends, and some bad news to bare" said Seed.

"Please speak" said Seed's father, "I have fear that the town may come here looking for blood, and as such my friends have volunteered to aid us" said Seed.

"I see that is bad news" said Seed as he began to approach the group of misfits, "Before I can allow our friends to battle, what can you all offer in aiding us".

"I can teach your people how to counter attacks if dealing with any opponent who wields a sword like me" said Wesley, "Mustard Seed, please take him to our other fine warriors so we can start training" said Seed's father as the duo quickly left.

"I'm not much into combat, but I can offer healing magic if I'm given enough water" said Breck humbly, "That would be useful, please go over there and join the shaman" pointed Seed's father.

"The wolf, I take it shall never leave your side" said Seed's father as he looked at Grey Fang with his newly acquired bandana around his neck as he let out a howl in agreement.

"And tell me, what can you offer" asked Seed's father as Art only smiled as he took his shotgun and fired a round in the air.

The thunderous sound got everyone in the camp to freeze, and look at Art as Seed's father went wide eye at this before quickly grabbing Art's arm, "You follow me right now, we're going to our elders" said Seed's father as he began to lead Art away.

Going by the other villagers, Art was quickly dragged inside a grand hut made of various animal hides as Art was brought into meeting 2 elderly women with their hair all white and faces so pruned you can barely tell their eyes were open.

"Elders, I brought the one you had prophesized could bring forth thunder with his stick" said Seed's father.

"We heard… please leave us…" said one of the elders as Seed's father made his exit, "… um, hello" Art said cautiously, "Dear child, please come forth" said the second elder as Art began to move and sit in front of the elders.

"You're the one… who can summon… thunder…" asked one of the elders, "I guess my weapon does have a thunderous noise upon use" Art said nervously as the elders seem to smile at the sight of Art.

"…what we're about… to tell you… mustn't leave this… hut…" said the second elder as Art got in close to listen to them thoroughly.

"By the end of… tomorrow… our people will be… nearly wipe from… existence…" said the first elder, "… but… come 3 days… and you shall have… done a blessing… for all of us… around be it… man… or… monster" said the second elder.

"So listen… now…" said the first elder, "For… when we… finished… we'll be gone" said the second elder, "Don't save… our people… they will… rebuild… in time…" "Now… ready up… young… man… and save…us…all".

And with their final words spoken, both village elders passed on to the afterlife, as Art was confused as what he needed to do, but first had to make sure his elders rest in peace.

Upon exiting the hut, everyone seemed to surround Art, and waited for what he had to say first, "I have some sad news everyone, your village elders have died upon telling me what I had to do" said Art.

There was audio able gasps within the crowed and sad faces when they found out their elders have died, but there were those waiting to wanting to hear what Art had to say.

"Please tell us, tell us what we must do" said one of the villagers as Art was conflicted to either tell the truth and get everyone to safety or stay here and let everyone get massacred.

"We'll stay here and fight, and I swear that we'll be victorious come tomorrow" said Art as everyone in the village began to cheer knowing this false lie.

"We'll be safe right" Breck said as she went and coiled herself around Art and hug him dearly, as Art hugged her back, "I hope so" Art said as he had doubt in his voice.

"Is something wrong" asked Breck as she looked up at Art, "No, no nothing's wrong" Art said as he pulled himself away from Breck and began to ready for tomorrows fight.

Nightfall

A dinner and a show was something you don't get to see that often, especially given how apparent the vast lands of what was once known as the United States to Art's knowledge has been completely overrun by monster girls.

But given the atmosphere as to how Seed's tribe had witness Art's might, and after speaking to their elders, the tribe held proper burial for them and readied for battle come tomorrow.

A feast was held alongside a dance and retelling of the tribes previous battles and endeavors was showed around young and old to enjoy.

Speaking of enjoyment, practically everyone found one reason or another to enjoy themselves such as how Breck and Grey Wolf were getting along with the children of the tribe as they admire the both of them.

Wesley sat around and began to share stories of his own battles as did the other warriors of Seed's tribe, with Seed in particular being in awed as to how the man survived such triumphs and hardships.

Art on the other hand kept to himself and eating his food, and wanting to listen to music, but one woman in particular was persistent in garnering his attention.

"You are the man who can control thunder yes" asked the woman who was covered in the same tattoos as her hair was brunette, yet shaven in weird places to give her more tribal native look in spite of her pale skin.

"Yes, yes I am" said Art as he took a bite out of an apple, "The people of our tribe has been waiting for you for a long time now, and even the shaman has told us to call you Grizzly Roar" said the woman.

"Grizzly Roar" asked Art in confusion, "The Shaman says he sees you a man who carries the symbol of a bear in your heart, and the noise you can make could equally matches its roar" said the woman.

"Well, I am from California, and a true Californian at heart" said Art as he began to continue eating, "So what's your name".

"My parents have given me the name of Pumpkin Blossom, but starting tomorrow I'll be referred to as elder of our village" said Blossom, "Pumpkin Blossom huh, I like it" said Art.

"I appreciate your kindness Grizzly Roar, though I hope this won't be the last time" said Blossom, "What do you mean" asked a confused Art.

"After tomorrows battle, I only request that you stay by my side as my husband, and help protect us for years to come" said Blossom as Art began to choke at his food, as Breck could only turn her head in shock over hearing Art getting proposed out of the blue like that.

"Are you alright" asked a very concerned Blossom, "I'm good, cough, I'm good just… why me" asked Art, "It is tradition that only the best warriors may produce an heir with the best woman in our tribe, and after tomorrow I have no doubt in you being the one to claim the most lives".

Hearing this Art thought was coo-coo, but remembered that to them and probably everyone else this makes perfect logic.

"Look I'm flattered, but" began Art as he felt a familiar tail coiling around him, "It's alright Art… I don't mind… I don't mind at all" Breck said as she was holding back her tears before she slithered away out of the camp.

"Breck wait" called out Art but the Shiro Hebi had already left as Art began to growl under his breath before picking up his things and began to follow Breck to where she went.

Given how it was night time, and it was usually dangerous between the hours for human men, Art had to hurry if he didn't want to get violated by anyone out in the woods.

Luckily Breck left an easy trail to follow from broken twigs and tracks on the dirt and leafy floor.

Soon Art finally caught up to Breck as he saw her relaxing by calming brook as she was letting out light sobs, "Art…sob…sniff…Art" cried Breck as she was devastated that she was going to lose Art to a woman he just met.

Even if he wasn't responsible, Art's heart sank as he never intended to ever break Breaks heart as he began to approach her cautiously as he enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry" whispered Art as Breck began to cry a little more, "What's wrong" "Nothing, I'm just happy that you're here right now" Breck cried in happiness.

"Breck you should know I care about you right now, and I wouldn't dare to jump on the gun right away when it came to marrying someone I just met without knowing them first" Art said as Breck began to listen what he had to say.

"Really, you mean that" asked Breck as she began to turn her head around, "I do mean it, I mean hell you're my girlfriend at this point ya know, and I would never cheat on you like that" explained Art as he began to blush after claiming that both are dating.

"Really" beamed Breck as she couldn't believe she finally got to hear not only admit his feelings towards her, but claim that their statues is real, "Really" said Art as Breck had went and tackled Art down and coiled around him as she buried her face in his chest.

No words were exchanged as Breck was over the moon to know that Art did care for her as the hero began to dig through his pockets and pulled out his smart phone and ear buds for them to use.

"Let's listen to something a little different tonight" Art said as he began to play his a different artist for him and Breck to enjoy.

It was a new song and new artist for Breck as it started off with a harmonious tune of an acoustic guitar, before the voice of a woman began to sing the first bit of lyrics to the song.

The song and tone made Breck remind her back to her recent family life and home as she continued to listen the song, before finding herself humming to the tune.

"This song is called The Only Exception by Paramore" explained Art as there was no point in telling her now as Breck could say that this song was literally narrating her life up until now.

Once the song had ended Breck looked deep into Art's eyes for the moment, "Art, have you ever been in love before" asked Breck, "Many times, and all of them had been one sided on my end" said Art.

"…What about now, I mean I love you and I don't hide it, but what about towards me" asked Breck timidly, "The time I've spent traveling with you, and getting to know the real has gotten me to feel for you" admitted Art.

"Do you mind that I'm a monster" asked Breck, "Breck I don't discriminate on anyone, but to me my definition of a monster is different" explained Art.

"What I consider to be true monsters to society, would be people like The Govenor, Legate Lanius, Scrotus, Jason Voorhees, Leather Face, and Paul Logan. You, you're anything but a monster" explained Art as he got Breck to smile.

"I have no idea who those people are, but I can feel happy knowing that I'm not them" Breck said as Art began to sit up, but Breck still clung to him.

"Hey Art, can I ask something from you" asked Breck, "Sure thing" said Art, "Well since I'm your girlfriend now, can I at least get a…".

"Yes" asked Art as he began sweat not knowing what Breck was trying to request from him, "Well… a kiss" asked Breck as her face began blush as did Art's.

"Oh, um…" began Art as he was reminded that he was still literally a dateless virgin and to be asked like this out of the blue was weird for him.

"Sure" was all Art said as both only froze in place not sure what to do next, as neither one has did this, but given how she had asked first, Breck went and tooked the initiative and scrunched her face into Art's and kissed his lips.

It was very immature, but perfect between the two as Art liked it as much as Breck before both turned their heads away from each other and blushed.

"Let's head back to camp, we got a battle to win tomorrow" said Art as he finally got up, with Breck following behind and clinging on to his right arm, "Right beside you" was all Breck said.

The Next Morning

Day break had arrived and everyone was all standing in place ready for the battle, as everyone heard the sounds of shuffling and clanking could be heard in the distance.

The plan was to use hit and run and stay in the shadows tactic, and thankfully the clans shaman was able to coat the area in a thick fog, except for one area.

Art stood there facing them by himself and on top of a boulder as he looked at the village below him, "You should've kept running asshole" said one of the towns people, "And you guys should've learned that butt fucking people like that was only going to send you all into an early grave" responded Art as he stood his ground.

"So here's how it's gonna work, either fuck off and live another day, or die where you all stand, and I promise you all that your bigotry will die alongside with you" said Art as he cocked his shotgun.

"There's one of you, and 40 of us, how do you plan to take us all out" taunted a different towns person with people cheering him long enough to watch him get blasted a foot back into the arms of his people.

"This thing traditionally holds up to 16 shells, and depending how close or far I am, I can probably kill more than 25 of you assholes" said Art as he took aim once more while also getting off his boulder, and began approaching them.

A little hesitant as to what Art weapons can do, those in front had no choice but to charge and take action in hopes of slaying Art.

It was futile as the first man was blasted back just the same way as Art unloaded another round in his chest, before 2 more came in and showed everyone how powerful and deadly Art's weapon can be up close.

"Run up n' get done up" said Art before he ran up to a different townie and knocked him out with the butt of his shotgun.

Next came a man trying attack Art from the sides as he swung his sword down, but Art had lifted and block the attack with his shotgun, locking him and the townie place, before he kick the man square in the nuts, followed by a chest filled with pellets.

Turning his body around, Art was pinned and was literally preventing a man to chop his head open with an axe as it was inches away from his face.

"This is for" began the townie as he was stopped mid sentence after taking an arrow to the neck, before Art kicked him off, "Bout time the cavalry arrived" huffed Art as the townies were soon over taken by the villagers of Seeds tribe.

"No survivors, no mercy" yelled Art as everyone began to take part, before he proceeded to run back into the fight and began to drop every person who crossed his path.

Making sure to keep an eye out for Battle Men, Art didn't focused as he forgot to reload his weapon as a townie took his shield and bashed Art back into the dirt.

Just as he was ready to finish Art, the townie was stopped when he got pounced and had his neck ripped open by Grey Fang.

"Good boy" Art said happily as his best friend began to guard him as he let out a beckoning growl to all who try to hurt his master.

Once loaded, Art was ready to fight, until he witnessed an explosion only a few feet away from him as it killed 3 townies and 2 of Seeds Tribesmen.

"What the fuck was all that" yelled Art before seeing more random explosives, and panic on the battle field, before Grey Wolf turned around and pounced over a man who was trying to sneak attack Art.

After a minute of struggling, Grey Wolf had ripped out the man's neck as Art got a good look of a man with a buzz cut style haircut, as his body was covered in stripes and stars.

Looking up Art got a good look at the Battle Men, as they were well built with matching haircuts, all were holding rebar polls that when thrown would explode on impact, while some wore metal gloves to conduct lightning or shoot balls of fire.

No mercy was spared on anyone as they killed all on sight, but spotted a handful were kidnapping woman as Art could hear their faint screams in the distance.

Right now Art snapped from his stupor and began to fight back as one was ready to blow Art to dog food.

Taking precise aim, Art had fire his shotgun and watched as the Battle Man's explosive rebar spear blew not only him, but 3 of his brethren up.

This got their attention to focus at Art, as our hero wasted no time in laying them down one by one, with Grey Wolf aiding him the best he can from biting ankles to ripping fingers off their hands.

"Everyone, quickly retreat" shouted Art as everyone began to ran all around and tried to save their lives.

Thinking it be an easy escape, the fog began to disappear as well, meaning that something was wrong and more importantly, "Breck" Art said out loud as he wasted no time in trying to rescue his girlfriend.

Nothing was stopping him as he bashed and blasted Battle Men down left and right as he approached where Breck and the shaman was at, before finally arriving at the spot.

Art was terrified and angry to see the Battle Men had manage to trap and keep Breck in place ready to kill her, "You bastards" yelled Art as he began to run head first ready to kill them as he didn't keep track that he was walking into a trap.

Instantly Art collapsed and tumbled as he stepped into a small bundle of caltrops left on the ground, no doubt by the Battle Men as they began to laugh, and were dead set in killing Art.

With an arrow ready, Seed wasted no time as his tattoos began to glow again, "Wind Breath" he said as the arrow zoomed pass the Battle Men with a gust of wind blowing in their faces.

What came next was Wesley charging in and taking the Battle Men down as he manage to free Breck as she lend in a hand to constrict and squeeze one of them to death.

"We must hurry and leave, these aren't the last of them" said Seed as he began to group up with our heroes as they circled around Art, "Ok Art, it's only going to hurt for a minute" said Wesley as he began to yank out one of three caltrops lodged in his foot.

"AAHHH" yelled Art in pain, "Art are you alright" Breck asked worriedly, "Fucking hurry up and yank them out so we can get the hell out of here".

Seeing how Art knew that this was a necessity, the group didn't stop till they yanked out all the caltrops out of his feet, before helping Art, by carrying him out the area as far as they can.

"Breck, watch our backs" shouted Art as he was getting shoulder weight from Wesley as he had to hop out the forest, while carrying the weight of his shotgun on his back.

The group had managed to escape from the battle at hand, but their troubles weren't over as far as their encounter with the Battle Men.

Instantly they turned to see 10 were on horses carrying either more explosive rebar spears, clubs crafted out of both wood and metal, and many more.

"Ah fuck" grunted Art as he jerked himself around and shot the legs off a horse sending it crashing, with the Battle Men on it slamming it's head first into the stump of a tree.

Once cocked the shell out, Art fired one more Battle Men off his horse, before they had caught up and knocked Art out via a classic boot to the face.

As soon as Art was down for the count, the group stayed close as they had ensure that no harm would come to their fearless leader.

Seed had taken his arrow, and shot another Battle Men in the head, before quickly hopping on the horse, and turning back towards another Battle Men where he'd taken his explosive rebar spear and used as a lance as he plunged it into a different Battle Men, and rode away before the explosive went off.

Wesley having no proper means to protect himself on this caliber had taken Art's shotgun and using what he saw began to counter with it as he stood in front of Breck as she was mending Art's health.

"Damn it Art, please wake up" Breck said worriedly as she had finished healing his foot, while now focusing on his head injury.

"Miss Williams, please tell me how Art's doing" asked Wesley as he shot one more Battle Men off his high horse, as he cocked out the used shell, "Hold on he's waking up" Breck said happily.

Unfortunately, Breck didn't get to stick around long as she was quickly trapped in some netting, before being dragged away by 2 Battle Men on their horses.

"God damn it" yelled Wesley as he tried to take aim and kill Breck's captors, but stopped when a familiar hand had taken hold of the gun.

"Give me back my weapon, and help me get up on a damn horse" Art said angrily as Seed had turned back and hopped off the horse he was on as he and Wesley gave Art a hand up on the equine beast of burden.

Once on, Art took chase as he learned that riding a horse and trying to use a gun at the same time was a challenge.

But it mattered not to him as he would do this with an eye missing if it meant Breck's life was in danger as he had to only aim and hit anything that wasn't Breck.

So it was amazing to see both a horse and Battle Men down from an up close blast from his shotgun along with the bullet spread loosening the snare hold on the other Battle Men's horse.

The other man matter nothing to Art as he had foolishly hopped off a moving horse and tumbled on the hard dirt ground.

"…Oh~ fuck, that was stupid" cried Art as he began to get up and limp his way back to Breck who even now was still ensnared in her trap.

Once there Art began to let Breck lose, before she coiled herself in a strong hug as she let out light sobs into Art's shoulder, "I know, I was scared too" Art said weakly as he began to hug Breck back before both heard the sounds of galloping from the distance.

Luckily it was only Seed and Wesley with Grey Fang in pursuit as the finally grouped up with Art and Breck.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time and who knows if there's any more Battle Men around said Wesley as he and Seed hopped of their horses as the group quickly ran into the forest and hide out for the rest of the day.

That Night

Once everyone was rested, they began to devise a plan as to how they're going to confront the Battle Men from now on now that they know they're packing.

Meanwhile Seed had an unrest look in his eyes as his tattoos were glowing on and off throughout the night.

When asked about it, it meant that someone was in danger and in need of rescue from his tribe, and the fact it was still going on only further worried Seed as to what fate befalls his clan.

"Seed, come on we need to rest up and get ready if we plan to stop the Battle Men next time" said Art as he brought the man a tray of ribs for dinner that night as the tribal had no interest in eating.

"Grizzly Roar, if I may ask how do you intend to stop such monsters" asked Seed, "I don't know how, but I'll promise you that in 3 days I'll personally rid everyone of the Battle Men for good" reassured Art as Seed began to sigh as he readied to turn in for the night.

"Hey Wesley, you can turn in too, me and Breck got the first shift together" Art said as he and Breck sat side by side near the camp fire, "Thanks Art" smiled Wesley as he began to turn in for the night as well.

Once everyone had turned in, Art had nudged Breck who had for the last hour was listening to LINKIN PARK for the time being as he wanted to talk to her privately as to what happened earlier today.

"Hey how's it going" Art said with a warm smile while Breck had removed the earbuds before resting her head on Art's shoulder, "I'm good" hummed Breck.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Breck had shifted her tail around Art, "Thank you again for saving me" Breck said as this had reassured Art knowing that Breck was alright given how today went.

"Sigh, I feel like I should tell you I didn't do much other than got injured and slept through half the fight" Art said as he was personally scolding himself for his incompetence.

"True, but you were the one who saved me when I was being kidnapped" said Breck as Art rolled his eyes and smiled, before changing his face back into a neutral expression.

"Now that you brought that up, didn't everyone else we met said that Battle Men kill everyone except for regular human woman" said Art, "That's true" said Breck as she began to think about what Art said.

No matter how hard they thought of it, neither one of the couple could think of an answer or a reason as to why, so they instead opted to call it a night while listening to the entire Minutes to Midnight album.

The Next Day

Before day had break, Seed was the first to have gotten up and had brought along Grey Fang along with him to search for any possible survivors that could have survived yesterdays battle turned into a massacre.

In the end all Seed could found were a handful of young men who were warriors in training, 2 injured tribesmen who are no longer fit for battle, let alone hunt, along with most of the children.

By the time the clock had set to 10, Art and company had arrived to join in part of a mass memorial over the loss of many tribesmen who gave their lives from yesterdays fight.

"May your souls walk free" said Seed as Art knelt next to him and prayed for the dead alongside with him.

"No worries Seed, your people's souls shall be avenged and I promise you that your tribe shall rebuilt itself to last forever" said Art as this brought Seed's spirits up.

"I thank you once more for doing this Grizzly Roar" Seed said as Art had looked back and see that Breck had finished aiding the injured, and Wesley finish setting up small traps and alarms for the rest of Seed's tribe in case of anything were to happen.

"You sure you want to tag along, your people could really use a man like you around to protect them" Art said as he saw the state the tribe that aided were in.

"In spite of how they are, I have no doubt they'll be fine so long as we as purge the world of the Battle Men for good" Seed said confidently as he had a look of doubt in his eyes as he turned back to his once prosperous tribe.

"Then let's head out, we're killing day light if we stick around here" Art said before he waved and whistled in his party members to come forth in a circle.

"Alright you got the map" asked Art as his girlfriend began to take out some folded papers out from the bosom of her kimono and began to lay them flat.

"Ok so if we're here, and that damn town was way back here, and the Battle Men came from around here" said Art as he began to point his fingers at every point they had been these last few days as he continued to map things and guess as to where they needed to go.

"My guess is that they're coming from more towards up north in the mountains" pointed out Art, "Any reason to assume that" asked Wesley, "If I know the U.S. military, they like to put a hidden military base in where it's restricted or where most people wouldn't think twice in looking".

"Seems like a good place to start" said Breck, "Agreed" said Wesley as Seed nodded to the plan, "Alright guys, let's head out".

8 hours later

Mid day had arrived before they knew it, and like Art said they were on the right track as they were able to track down fresh hoof prints by the Battle Men's horses.

Eventually they came to a point in a map where Breck had insisted they take a detour.

"It's less than 2 miles into the woods, we should be fine" said Art, "We'll be jumped and assaulted" argued Breck, "Look right here you said would take us 2 miles into the woods if we continue to follow the tracks to the Battle Men".

"Don't you see that there are giant cobs of web over there and there, this is clearly an Arachnid nest, and if what my mother has told me is true, they are sadistic and wouldn't think twice in raping you, and you, and you" Breck said as she pointed at the 3 men in their party.

"We'll be fine, besides we have you by our side" said Art, "What do you mean by that" asked Breck, "Aren't spiders generally afraid of snakes" "Now where did you hear that from" asked Wesley.

"From watching Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets" Art said as if that was to answer his argument, but quickly remembered no one here had the joy to sit down and watch a single film in their lives.

"Besides that, you want us to circle around like 10 miles, that'll take us all day, and even then we still gotta be able to catch up with the Battle Men come tomorrow" said Art.

"Yes, we can't waste any time, if Grizzly Roar says we should go through, then we'll go through" said Seed as he sided with Art, "It's dangerous and frankly I'm not looking to be remarried without a choice yet" said Wesley as he sided with Breck.

"Sigh, would you guys all be willing to agree that where we go should be determined by a coin toss" asked Art as everyone looked at each other and agreed to this.

"Alright, Wesley you have the honors of tossing the coin. Heads we go in, tails we go around" said Art as Wesley nodded before tossing the coin in the air, before catching it and showing it to everyone.

"Heads" Wesley said bitterly as did Breck before Art began to lead the way into the forest, "Come on, we're wasting day light as it is already" said Art cheerfully.

Once walking in the woods begin to give of a creepy vibe based on how dark and gloomy it was, and the fact there was bundles of endless cobwebs, didn't contribute to easing their nerves.

"I don't like this one bit" said Wesley as he drew his sword from his hilt, while Breck clung on to Art tightly, "Put that sword away, unless you're trying to provoke them" said Art as he notice a light shuffle in the shadows.

"Please Art, let's hurry and turn back" Breck said as she too began to notice movements in the shadows, "I think it's too late for that, just hold on to me tight and we'll be fine" reassured Art as the movements began to become more and more frequent.

Grey Fang didn't like this at all as he'd snarl and howl every so often as if trying to warn his naïve master, but to no avail.

"Calm down boy, we'll be safe" said Art before he heard a sudden yelp from Grey Fang as he was plucked and pulled up to the tree's.

"Damn it, I knew this was a bad idea" said Wesley as he and Seed drew their weapons, but this cause them to be dragged and pulled from the shadows, before the shadows themselves began to move rapidly.

Breck in turn was ready to fight, but upon literally turning tail, she found herself ensnared once more.

Meanwhile Art stayed calm the whole time as he waited patiently for his attackers to reveal themselves to him.

He got his answer when 3 beautiful arachnids descended from the tree's with 2 of them being responsible for holding Breck down, while the 3rd one slowly approached Art.

"I'll admit, you are quite interesting for stepping foot into our web, and not show an ounce of fear or resistance to us" said the arachnid with long black hair with the tips being frosted with blonde hair stretching by an inch.

"So tell me handsome, for what reason would you come into these forest" asked the 3rd arachnid as she stepped her way closer towards Art.

"We're crossing your forests so we can go and kill the Battle Men once and for all" said Art as all 3 arachnids, even the ones hidden in the shadows still began to murmur over this.

"Surely you be trying to talk your way out of me sparing your party members, and I assume your wife back there into us having some fun" smirked the 3rd arachnid as she didn't believe Art.

"If you like I can show you what I'm capable of" said Art, "I'm sure you are, though I hope you're not implying a threesome between me and your wife now" quipped the 3rd arachnid as Art found himself laughing to what she did there.

"Heh witty, I like that in a woman, but joking aside" asked Art as the 3rd arachnid found herself complying to Art's request, "Very well, let's see what you got" she said.

As usual, Art began to unholster his shotgun, and chose a random tree to be his target, and shocked everyone once more by the fire power and the sound his weapon could do.

"Well, believe me now" smirked Art as the 3rd arachnid was in a daze with her mouth agape, "Ya know, you'll catch fly's like that as equally as you can do with your webs"

Embarrassed the arachnid closed her mouth and blushed at this as Art began to holster his weapons away, "So now that I showed, mind letting the rest of my party members free so we can save you guys" asked Art.

"Poo, no fair" said the arachnid as she and her sisters began to release and descend the rest of Art's party members in one piece as they grouped back together again.

"Sigh, and you were actually my type too" pouted the arachnid as Breck found herself quickly clinging onto Art and glaring at the arachnid, "I was just joking honey, I wouldn't think twice about taking your hubby away without consent".

"Good to know, but for the record we're only boyfriend and girlfriend for the time being" said Art as he and Breck continued alongside their party members out the forest peacefully, while leaving the entire nest feeling like they just missed out on a chance to win the heart of the perfect husband.

Night time

No one wanted to talk about that close call that night, but more importantly Breck was giving Art the silent treatment, and even the promise of her not having to eat her veggies tonight wasn't enough for her to talk to him.

"Here you go Breck dinner is served" Art said as he handed Breck her plate and kissed her, only for her to responded by turning her head away, refusing to acknowledge Art and his existence as a whole, no matter how many sweet jesters he gave her.

"Wesley, you ever had to deal with something like this before" asked Art to his first mate, "Twice actually now that you asked, the first came from my wife who claimed that I was acting like an ass when I came home late and drunk wanting to have drunk fornication with her" Wesley said.

"What happened" asked Art, "I woke up the next morning with 2 hoof prints on my chest, and a note saying that she want talk to me until I decide to stop coming home so late, and no dinner from her for a month" Wesley said as he began to pick at his stew.

"The second time came from my daughter, when I told her that I couldn't get her a doll she had wanted, and didn't talk to me for a day until I bought the damn thing" Wesley said.

"In your opinion, how long do you think Breck is going to be giving me the silent treatment" asked Art, "You're looking until you decide to man up and take her hand in marriage" said Wesley as Art groaned at this.

"Me thinks it'll be as soon he decides to as you say, make her into a real woman" said Seed as Art and Breck both chocked on their soups at this, with Wesley laughing.

Just as they thought it was going to be a silent night, the gang heard a loud explosion, with Grey Fang growling.

"You guys stay here, me and Grey Fang will check it out" ordered Art as everyone nodded at this, "Quickly, we must kill that fire" said Seed as he and the rest began to kick dirt on the flames.

Once the flames had died, Art had taken Grey Fang along with him in their hunt to face off the Battle Men once more.

Neither one had to leave far as the explosions got more and more louder, and balls of fire could be seen from the distance.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Art and Grey Fang hurried to see that 5 Battle Men were getting their ass handed by probably the most badass tomboy Art has seen not in manga or anime.

The woman had dark skin like Art, with her hair being long and black as she was wearing what could be called makeshift metal armor.

Bits of metal covered parts of her body, from her chest and breast, to both the lower halves from her legs from the knee's down, and her right arm, as the left had no visible protection.

Under her armor was a brown corset, as she wore brown pants and black boots, and her weapon of choice being a pair of spiked brass knuckles as she laid waste to the Battle Men.

She quickly dodged and parried the attacks of the Battle Men who was wearing gauntlets that allowed him to shoot balls of fire from them, before the woman delivered a solid uppercut to the jaw, before hurling him down.

Next came was a Battle Men with a crossbow as he fired a bolt, but the woman had grabbed it mid air, before quickly bending down and picked up a big rock and chucked it at him, causing the Battle Men to fall back.

Art couldn't believe what he was seeing, and would have like to see more if it wasn't for one Battle Men trying to sneak attack her from behind.

At this point Art had stood up and charged in as he shot the sneaking Battle Men, getting the woman's attention to turn her back and face Art, "Get down" shouted Art as he aimed his weapon at her.

Getting the message, the woman had dropped as Art fire another round at another attacking Battle Men, while Grey Fang had went and pounced on the last one and ripped his face off.

"Yo, you alright" Art said as he offered his hand at the woman as she stared at Art curiously.

"I could have taken them on by myself ya know" the woman said toughly as she took Art's hand, "I know you could, just have a bad itchy trigger finger" Art said sarcastically.

Before the 2 could introduce each other, they heard some shuffling from the woods, as it was revealed to be Art's party members.

"Are you alright" asked Breck as she found her way slithering and hugging onto Art dearly, "I'm feeling a lot better now that you're hear and talking to me again" smiled Art as Breck began to blush.

The woman on the other hand began to give a disgusted look at the display of affection between Art and Breck, before the 2 finished embracing each other as Art wanted to introduce them to each other.

"So who're you, my names Art" smiled our hero, "You can call me Bridgette" said the fighter with a fake smile as she introduced herself to Art and company.

As they began to exchange names and info, a Battle Men had appeared and readied his one of the explosive rebar spears, but Grey Fang had alarmed everyone with a growl.

It was too late as the Battle Men had already chucked and turn tail as his weapon had gone and exploded where Art had been standing, but what his hit wasn't Art.

In a last minute reaction, Wesley had hurried and tackled Art down, as he took most of the explosion as his back burnt and cover with shrapnel, with his right leg dangling on a ligament, and his face scarred from the ordeal.

"Wesley!" yelled Art in fear as he turned the man over as he was still breathing, or better said wheezing.

"Hang on, Breck is going to patch you up alright" said Art as he didn't realize how bad Wesley's injuries were to be fixed.

"…No…" wheezed Wesley as he was now on his last breath, "…please let me…pass on…so…so I…so I can…see…see my…family…please".

Art hated it, he hated that in this reality that your best friends are to as likely die as the enemies you kill, but he hated the idea more of denying his friend his dying wish.

Breck was already crying as she held Grey Fang who let out a sorrowful howl, while Seed rested his head down and knelt besides Art.

"Rest well my friend, let your soul walk free" said Seed as Art couldn't do anything but cry in sadness and in anger over having to lose a friend.

That night, a funeral was held in honor to their friend Wesley, but also a fire burned within Art wanting nothing more than to annihilate the Battle Men from the face of history.

The Next Day

No one had much sleep that night, as everyone was still broken over last night's turn of events.

As such introductions were cut short, so the next day along with facing the Battle Men was a good day to introduce themselves to Bridgette.

"So what's your story" asked Art as he began to pass out eggs and left over steak meat alongside apples for dinner, "I'm on my way to hunt down and track those fuckers who killed your friend last night" explained Bridgette.

"So you're like us then huh" Art said as when he handed Breck his plate both kissed as Bridgette found it absolutely disgusting.

"Maybe, why what's your reason" asked Bridgette, "Just want to rid the world of little less evil you know, what about you" asked Art, "Those assholes had taken not only the girls of my gang, but my sister too, so if you're looking for someone to lend you a hand in killing some Battle Men, I'm you gal".

"Good to hear" said Art as everyone seemed to be in a hurry to finish and gulp down their breakfast.

"So out of curiosity, what's your guys' relationship" asked Bridgette as she pointed at both Breck and Art, "We're now dating as boyfriend and girlfriend, why" asked Art.

"So that means you can like dump her if things goes south" asked Bridgette as this put a pang in Breck's heart, "Well… yeah I guess so" Art answer uncomfortably as Bridgette began to sit up and sit next to Art.

"Why not dump that snake girl, and go out with either me or one of my girls once we rescue them" Bridgette said sweetly to Art before glaring daggers at Breck.

"What the fuck are you doing" asked Art angrily, "What, I'm helping you realize that dating a monster like her is a mistake, and you'd be doing mankind an equally great service if you break up with her, but killing her would be even better" said Bridgette as Art had enough of her nonsense.

"I'm going to tell you this once and pretend I didn't hear you say any of that, I'm an honest and loyal man who once he makes a commitment to be the partner with someone, be it man, woman, human, or monster I stay by their side and leave them by my own terms, and not on someone else's. So if you got a problem with Breck and me dating her, right now is your only chance where you can get, leave the group, and fucking never cross me again unless you want to die tonight, but otherwise fucking shut that pie hole of yours and deal with it until we kill the Battle Men" Art said as he was holding his butter knife with enough strength that he could probably kill a person with one good stab.

"Alright, fuck sorry I tried" Bridgette said as she lifted her hands up and began to sit by her original spot.

At this moment, Breck's heart began to beat even greatly for Art, and knew she wanted to move their relationship as casual lovers to true lovers some day as he's shown nothing but care and concern over her with wanting nothing more than showing and doing the greater good in life.

So naturally she began to wrap her tail around Art and proceeded to lean her head on his shoulder, causing Art to calm down but still pout.

Once everyone had finished, they had finally opted to set out what they had plan to do that day.

Later

The Battle Men from yesterday was now part of a new group as they were mounted on horses and armed to the teeth ready to do whatever it is they're allowed to do today.

So when they were ready to move out, they were caught by surprise as a huge gust of wind was suddenly blown into their direction with all of them not being able to keep a firm stance on their bearings.

Instantly loud gunshots could be heard, and very bones breaking all around could be heard, until all but one Battle Men were dead.

The survivor just happened to be the one from the other night as he found himself surrounded by Art's party members, with Art himself standing in front of him with his shotgun pointed at his head.

"Kneel down" ordered Art as the Battle Men responded by spitting at Art, who in turn took his shotgun and bashed him in the gut, causing the man collapse from wind loss.

"Hands up and do pull that shit again" Art said seriously as the sole soldier obliged, "Now here's how it's gonna work, you're going to tell me where you're guy's main head quarters is at, and I swear you're not going to suffer a fate like Alex Murphy".

"Fuck you, you have no idea what you're doing, you're all American but that monster there, if anything you should all be praising us for-" was all the man said before his right hand got blasted off leaving nothing more than a bleeding limb stump.

The man couldn't scream in pain, given how hurt he was as he gripped his hand and began to bare his teeth.

"I'm not interesting in hearing your sales pitch, now fucking talk, or you're gonna end up like Robocop without getting the chance to be Robocop" said Art.

"10 miles North of here, gah you son of a bitch" said the Battle Men as Bridgette kicked the man down to the floor, "Can I kill him" asked Bridgette, "Since I promised not to, go for it" said Art.

And with that, Bridgette had gone and snapped the man's neck with her boot as they all began to hop on the horses, with Breck and Grey Fang hopping on the back of a Wagon Cart with Art driving.

"Let's ride and get this over with already, giddy up" said Art as him and his party set off to do some good today.

Later

Once they had reached outside the base, the group took note that there was a giant stone wall 10 feet tall with Battle Men lined up and ready for any intruder that comes their way, as apparent by the dead skeletons lined outside the yard from humans and monster girls.

"This is going to be tricky" Art said as he was looking at all of this through binoculars, "So how do you want us to get through this one" asked Breck.

"Well assuming that these guys were literally raised and inbred in the fort all their lives, I can only assume this old war tactic can help us" said Art as he began to eye the cart.

"Ok, so this is what we're gonna do" began Art as he began to lay out his plan to his friends.

Time Skip

The Battle Men at the gates were always glad on duty as they weren't short on entertainment when it came to things to do since they were guaranteed to face some sort of conflict out the gates on a daily basis.

And there first one came when they notice all their horses came back from a party they had sent out on a recent raid.

Seeing nothing stolen or damage, except for their brothers, the Battle Men went to closely further investigate on the subject.

Once they brought the horses inside along the wagon, they saw nothing out of place or missing, and while they will miss their brothers, they were none the less grateful their supplies weren't loss forever as they began to unload everything.

Once they released the last barrel, a large explosion erupted as pellets flew all over the place killing most of the Battle Men around the gates, those that remained couldn't withstand the head strong assault from Art and company.

No one was mercied as they all began to make their ways inside base, and proceed with the plan.

The plan was that while Art, Breck, and Grey Fang went on their way to destroy the base, it was up to Bridgette and Seed to free any prisoner inside the base, and if it all goes as plan, they'll see each other outside.

Right now they were exploring and seeing the base as to what it was on the inside.

While it was all concrete and metal, there were things strange to everyone, but familiar to Art, such as old motion cameras, too almost destroyed and ruined propaganda posters about America and various circuit boxes with its parts ripped out.

Once inside they had made it a note to kill any Battle Men they see with silence and secrecy.

This meant that it was either Breck breaking all their bones, Seed shooting an arrow in their necks, or Bridgette snapping a man's neck.

It all eventually came down to all of them standing in front of what was once an assembly line for soldiers to stand at salute and weapons and vehicles ready for anything, now turned into a breeding ground.

While there were woman willing to take part in producing American born soldiers, they were too many to count crying and screaming for help, and begging for mercy to be put out their misery.

"I'm gonna be sick" burped Art as he couldn't bare standing at the sight, "These fuckers are going to pay" Bridgette said with Seed nodding next to her.

While Art was trying to brush off such a horrifying image, everyone went on with the plan, as Bridgette and Seed already leaving on ahead as Breck was staying by Art, making sure his cover doesn't get blown.

"Come on Art, we gotta get going" said Breck, "Yeah. Dear god, how fucked up is this world" grunted Art as they began to crawl/slither their way to the other side of the railings.

Once there they made it past more Battle Men and eventually made it to a place called the Bioengineering Labs that seemed to be one of the few rooms activated.

While only taking a peek inside, the duo saw the usual attired Battle Men, except for one wearing a faded and torn old world military jacket with the rank of Captain on it as the man wore a leather apron that was splattered in dried and wet blood.

"Captain Blood Bag, I got reports on the new test subjects" said one of the Battle Men as they handed their commanding officer a sheet of paper.

"Good, we're finally making some progress already" said Captain Blood Bag, "Shall I tell General Thirteen" asked the Battle Man, "Please do and also inform the General that by next year Project Monster Boy should be back on schedule by the end of next year".

Hearing that confused the duo as they were wondering what the hell is Project Monster Boy, but opted to forget it as it'll mean nothing like everything here when they're done with this old military base.

Soon eventually they found themselves taking a stairway 3 levels down before there was nothing but one hallway leading to a single refined wooden door.

Cautious, the duo slowly approached the door, before Art kicked his way in and began to point his shotgun all around, but soon found the place empty.

All that stood was an old bookshelf lined with books, and 2 portraits on of a man who was in uniform and was probably the last original commanding officer to that of whatever this bunker was, and a picture of president Abraham Lincoln.

"…2 Star General Ashley 'Ash' Washington. Huh, must've really admired Lincoln for a guy named Washington" chuckled Art, "How so" asked Breck, "Uh, an inside joke if you knew who were the presidents of the United States".

Breck just looked at Art weirdly before examining some old world books ranging from 'The History of Montana', 'The Battle of Gettysburg', and 'The American Civil War'.

Otherwise there was one book called 'Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter' that really caught Breck's eyes as she decided to take it for herself to read later on.

All the while Art had examined the desk for anything useful from maps, or concealed weapons to possibly hidden buttons.

Any attempts to work on the computer on the desk wasn't an option as it had the screen punched in and more than half the letter keys were removed, with the exception of 'Q,W,E,R,T,Y'.

"Well look what we have here" smiled Art as he discovered a map to the military base they were in, even if it was covered in markings.

"Let me see" said Breck as she scoot next to Art and began to look at the map herself, "So let's see if we can find either the power generator or a room that should be holding like missiles or explosives.

Examining the map, Breck could tell the meaning of each specific markings, and all though the penmanship was absolute shite, she could make it out for the most part.

"So assuming that the 'Breeding Farm' is where we entered, and we just passed the Bioengineering Lab" pointed out Breck, as she took note their no longer exist either barracks or a weapons room now.

"Then all we need to do is go up 2 stories and go right here to the Alchemy Bay and surely could think of a way to get rid of this place once and for all" Breck said.

"Alright, let's not waste any more time, we gotta hurry if we want to make sure that Seed and Bridgette are gonna escape here alive as well" said Art as the duo plus their pet quickly hurried out the room on for an ear shattering sound and a flash of light to go off upon them exiting the door.

Unable to move or do anything, Art, Breck and Grey Fang were greeted by a man wearing a military duster with 2 stars on his left shoulder and only one on his right as 2 Battle Men armed with crossbows stood next to him.

"Not bad, I must admit I was impressed when I got news that all of my men who were out guarding the outtier of our wall to be found dead and had to hurry and send in any close troops to prevent these wretched abominations to fornicate with the last remaining pure blooded Americans was done by the hands of 3 humans, and abomination, and a mongrel lead by you, I knew I had to ensure that I'd see you in person" said the General as he approached Art and lifted the firearm in his hands.

"To think that a weapon as deadly as this, surely once used by a proud American to be left in the hands of a savage is quite disgraceful" the General said as he began to examine the weapon he is holding.

"Though I suppose if it did wound up in your hands, surely you are indeed an American like us and only wanted to show the might you and I have to rid abominations like her and her ancestors of thinking of making a mistake to set foot and wipe up America without us putting up a fight ourselves" said the General as he held the weapons in his hands as he loomed over Art.

Art at this point was finally able to hear and see straight again and got a good look at the man as he held his weapon in his hands.

"I maybe a born American citizen, but I never called myself one for a long time as I carry the spirit of a Californian in my heart" said Art before the General kicked Art in the face, knocking him back to the ground.

"Disgusting socialist commie" said the General as his eyes burned with fire, "If I'm a fucking Communist, than you my friend are a fucking Nazi, and personally between the 2 only one of them is agreed to be far worse than the other" spat Art as he was bleeding from his lips.

"I've no idea what a Nazi is, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let an enemy to American to continue to slander and not so much as salute the flag you should be damn proud to be under" said the General.

"Who are you kidding, you probably don't know anything about America other than those books and what your father had fed you since birth" said Art as he began to sit up.

"If you know so much about America, then prove it" demanded the General as Art woozily got up as Breck and Grey Wolf were finally managing their barrings.

"America finally gained their independence from the British in 1776 and it's first president was a man named George Washington. From 1861-1865 America fought a war between each other between the North and South with one trying to country as whole, while one wanted to rebelled with their own laws run by either people to rich that they were in their own little world, took the bible to damn seriously, men and woman without a will of their own, or people to intoxicated to know their morals all of which that still plagued American throughout its course in history. On December 17th 1939, America entered WW2 after the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and abruptly end it in 1945, shortly after dropping the first and last time recordings of use of the Nuclear Bombs in any known war In Nagasaki and Hiroshima" said Art as he may have confused the 2 Battle Men, but impressed their General so far.

"Now if we're done with the history test, you'll do right and hand me back my weapon, escape while you can, and fuck off if you don't want me to kill you" huffed Art as the General pointed his shotgun at Art's head.

"I don't think so" said the General calmly as he was ready to pull the trigger, but the weapon only went back half way, before Art pushed himself and his weapon into the General's face, causing the man to release and fumbled back.

"And to add this small little foot note, if you were truly an American, you should know that we love and have an extensive knowledge on guns, and if there's anything to do with modern day guns, they all have a safety trigger" smiled Art as he turned his weapon around ready to turn them all into red mist, but quickly fell back after taking and arrow to the shoulder.

"Retreat for now, and sound the alarms" the General said as he began to held his nose as it was bleeding as one of his Battle Men helped assist him out of the hallway as the other opted to stay.

The one that stayed was ready to kill Art, but was stopped when Grey Fang bit and dragged him by his legs, before pouncing and ripping the man's throat out.

"Art hold still, I'm gonna pull it out" said Breck as she was ready to pull out the arrow in Art's shoulder, but her hand was quickly swatted away from the said injury.

"How far did it went through" asked Art as he was hissing in pain, "Through the other side" said Breck, "Ok, snap it in half right here, and on the other half, I'm gonna need you to pull out where it went through".

Although hesitant, Breck had broke the arrow in half as she began to pull the rest of it out of Art's shoulder as he bit under his lips.

"Fuck, and I though popping a black head on the thigh was painful" huffed Art as Breck began to heal Art's wound, before the alarms went off and began to blare.

"We got to hurry, we're out of time" said Breck as she and Grey Fang began to lead Art up the 2 flight of stairs as they had readied to fight the ensuing Battle Men.

Easier said than done as they were facing 2 Battle Men with bronze staff firing lightning and Captain Blood Bag holding an uber crossbow in his hands.

"Both of you focus on that Shiro Hebi and wolf, leave the man with his weapon to me" ordered their Captain as he pulled the trigger and suddenly 12 bolts came flying at them.

Instantly Art hopped and covered Grey Fang as Breck went and hit the ground as well, before slithering away from a stream of incoming lightning from the 2 Battle Men.

Not being able to take a safe or good shot, Art had ushered they retreat back the stair way where they had entered.

Unfortunately some Battle Men from the upper levels had already poured something flammable before lighting up the stair way, ceasing our heroes to retreat.

"Art, any plans" asked Breck as Art began eyeing their surroundings for anything from a fire extinguisher to a sprinkler alarm, but got nothing as the streams of lightning were getting closer, and that'd gave Art an idea.

"Breck use the rest of the water we have and chuck it at them" said Art, "But I need it to heal the rest of your shoulder wounds" said Breck.

"It don't matter, getting past these ass hats and living is what matters more" argued Art as Breck could only oblige as she concentrated all the water they had into a small sphere before throwing at one of the lightning staff Battle Men.

Instantly the water splashed and began to electrocute and fry the 3 opposing Battle Men as they twitch and spasmed uncontrollably before dropping to the floor.

"Ugh, so that's what burnt hair and flesh smells like in an abundance" Art said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "No Grey Fang, that's a bad boy, no eating those burnt corpses" scolded Breck as their wolf was enjoying some cooked human flesh.

Once passing down the hallway they made it to a grand door that seemed to still be running on a retinal scan.

"Fuck, I knew I should've actually invested on watching MacGyver on iTunes instead of Viva La Bam" Art said as Grey Fang began to Art with the head of the Captain they had killed.

Seeing no reason why it wouldn't work, Art took the ripped head and put it up the retinal scan and by some miracle it worked.

"Good boy, when this is over I'll give you the biggest juiciest steak I can find" Art said as he tossed the head aside as Grey Fang woofed at the sound of his future reward.

Once inside they saw how the place they saw Battle Men, more dressed and protective either moving large or small boxes or beakers of unknown chemicals.

Ready to send them all to hell, Art began to aim at the biggest and most oddly colored object he could not only aim but guaranteed to explode, before they all either dropped what they were doing, hid behind something or raised the arms up in surrender.

"Please we beg of you, don't do anything, this facility is highly delicate and the most dire action could annihilate us all" begged one of the Battle Men as Art had actually took what they had to say in consideration.

"Ok here's what's going to happen, I'm going to give you guys a chance to live and a head start to escape if you poindexter's help me to properly send this facility to kingdom come" ordered Art as he cocked his shotgun.

This got the Battle men to happily oblige as they began to set up various explosives as they all made a way out of the various exits, before one of them handed Art a trigger and directions stating that in 9 minutes the facility will explode once the countdown reaches zero.

Without a second thought Art pressed the button while looking at his iPod to keep track of time.

"Come on let's- Gaahh!" yelled Art as he felt a 2 little sharp pains hit him in his arm before collapsing to his knees.

Turning around, Breck had saw that it was the General appearing holding a small weapon in his hands as it was aimed towards them.

This seemed to anger Grey Fang as he began to growl and bare his teeth before rushing head first at the General who stood his ground and pulled the trigger 3 times towards Grey Fang before he yipped and stumbled in front of the General.

Still having some fight left, the General had pulled the trigger only 2 more times in Grey Fang's head before the wolf let out one more yelp before passing on.

"You monster" yelled Breck as she charged her way ready to kill the man who essentially killed the family dog, only for the General to wait for Breck to get close enough and pulled trigger 3 more times before Breck herself came crashing to the ground.

"You're not the only one who still has access to some old world weaponry or technology" said the General as he stepped pass Breck before cooking her as she let out a painful grunt, meaning Art still had time to save her.

"You may have destroyed this facility, but know that we Remnants of America are still active and all over the country and by god do you think I'm gonna die here and let everything we accumulated for the past 300 years to go to waste" said the General as the sounds of 3 different engines could be heard.

Soon it was revealed to be the sound of a working, if not a modified revealed engine, Jeep alongside the escort of 2 motorcycles.

As the General approached Art got to look at the weapon he had, and it turned out to be a Beretta 92 pistol with a modified suppressor attached to it.

"This weapon has been handed down from my family since the first General to this facility, and has been kept in pristine condition since his passing and to be used only in emergency like so" said the General as he made his way to Art.

"But before I go, I'll be taking this" said the General as he reached for Art's shotgun, but as Art tried to reach for it, the General retaliated by firing aimlessly for Art to retreat his hand back before pressing the barrel of the gun towards his face.

"Don't move" said the General as he grabbed and dragged the firearm towards him slowly as Art began to huff heavily.

 _This can't be the end, this can't be the fucking end,_ though Art as the shotgun was now dragging over him, and figured it was now or never to end this.

Art had jerked his head away as he kicked the general in his knee causing the man to pull the trigger and graze shot Art's cheek as he yanked his shotgun back in his hands.

Struggling to keep a steady hold the General was standing up straight and a foot away from Art with his weapon pointed at our hero.

"Game over" said the General as he pulled the trigger but only heard a dreaded click sound for the first time, as Art lifted his knee as a steady base before pulling the trigger of his shotgun and filled the General of the once feared Battle Men chest with holes.

"Someone clearly forgot to count bullets" grunted Art as he sat up and could see the Battle Men quickly tried to flee.

Getting to his feet Art made it in time to the driver of the Jeep where he aimed his weapon at the driver, before booting them off as they dashed out the facility.

Once he knew they were safe Art looked at his phone to see they had less than 4 minutes to leave.

Not wasting any time Art tossed his shotgun in the passenger seat, before backing up near Breck where he struggled, but manage to put her in the back of the jeep before jogging towards the pistol and added it towards his hip.

Once he had his barrings, Art began to punch it and drove throughout the facility in a race against time.

Art eventually found himself driving in a large tunnel filled with Battle Men running for their lives as Art drove pass them, before seeing a light out the end of the road.

Art had made it with time to spare as he drove down hill and could only hear and see a large hot streak erupted from where he had exited and manage to escape from in time.

This of course led to Art not looking as he crashed into a tree and completely wrecked the jeep as he banged his head on the steering wheel, and could finally appreciate seatbelts.

But it mattered nothing to him, not the jeep, not the well being of either Seed or Bridgette, or any Battle Men or Monster Girl around the area.

What mattered was Breck, and even though Art didn't check on her initially before escaping, he almost regrets not doing so now as he saw one bullet wound was in her back.

Art was crying now as he began to hold onto Breck as he carried her out the jeep and was looking for anything to pull out the bullet and to patch her up.

This was something new for Art, he had never experience a loss or a pain like this before in his life as his heart began to beat at the same pace as Breck, and while his face and skin was still definitely warm, Breck's was getting colder by the second.

"…Art…we did it…"mumbled Breck as Art turned her over and found her smiling, "Breck stay with me I-II….I-I-I-I'm gonna fix you up and… and then get you help" sobbed Art as he was chocking on his words.

"…Art it's…alright…I'm glad to… to have met you… and more than happy that you were…both my…friend… and… boyfriend" Breck said as a tear escaped her face.

"Damn it Breck please you gotta stay with me, I'm not giving up on you, you shouldn't give up on me" cried Art as he was on the brink of breaking down and crying right there.

"For god sakes Breck I love damn it. I don't want you to leave me, I want you to stay with me so we can go to California, beat the Mamono Lord, start a school together, and start a family of our own" cried Art as he began to let out a fit of loud sobs and hard tears.

Breck had warmed up a little as she moved her hand and gripped onto Art's as this broke him from his fit, "…You…mean it…" mumbled Breck, "I do mean it and want to make it a reality only if you stay with me" Art said as he leaned in and look Breck dead in her eyes.

"…Art…please…kiss me…" said Breck as Art leaned in and began to passionately kissed Breck as he wanted to leave a damn good memory to her that he did love her and wouldn't want anyone else but her to be happy.

Finally pulling away Breck began to smiled warmly as Art looked at her, "I love you…Art…" said Breck as she began to loosen her grip on Art.

"Damn it Breck don't leave me" said Art as he heard a twig snap before he turned his head as he was greeted by a sudden new face.

It was definitely a woman from the centaur family as she slowly began to reveal herself to be elegantly dressed and her whole pelt was white with her hair being silver as the center of her forehead was adorned by a unique horn.

"Please, I mean you know harm" said the woman as she began to approach Art and Breck, "When I heard a loud crash, I came to investigate and stumbled between your love for each other being projected".

"Please I'm begging you, please help her" pleaded Art as he began to mentally thank the heavens for the first time in his life since arriving to this post apocalyptic world.

"My magic can do all sorts of wonders, but only if the individual hearts is in it and willing to help put the effort" said the unicorn as she was face to face with Art as she stood over him.

"I'm willing to spend my life with her together and forever and anyone else who wants to be a part of our lives if you allow her to live" said Art as he hoped his words would sway the unicorn to grant his request, as she smiled.

"Ok I shall aid you" said the Unicorn as her horn began to glow before she tapped Art, before tapping it on Breck.

Instantly Breck began to levitate off the ground as she was covered in a bright luminescent white glow before she was rested gently back on the ground.

"She'll awake soon, and I wish you both a happy life" said the Unicorn as she began to back away and galloped back into the woods, as Art stood over and held onto Breck's hand.

Breck let out a light grunt before she opened her eyes and saw that Art was right there holding onto her tightly.

"Morning darling" smiled Breck as Art dug his head next Breck face as he began to let out tears of happiness and thanked god for giving him this second chance to be with Breck.

"Thank you Art" said Breck as she tried to move, but found Art completely laying on top of her passed out and still bleeding.

Breck had quickly mover Art off of her before examining that his arms were still bleeding, before she slithered her way into the forest to find water and hopefully she could beat the clock and return the favor.

The next day

Art had no idea what time it was as he began to wake up but found himself naked with arm wrapped up and the only thing covering him was the blanket over him as he was lying not too far away from a campfire in a cave.

Art had grunted before laughing as his arms were still numb from being healed before he notice something move in the shadows.

It was Breck as she was now naked and slithered her way under the covers and began to hug Art, "Um, hey Breck" Art said nervously as he had no pants on, and tried to scoot his hips away but found him before forced to be press it back into Breck's body, courtesy of her tail.

"Good morning Art" said Breck as she kissed Art on his neck and began to press her breast into Art's chest, "Hey Breck, what are you doing" asked Art nervously.

"What, isn't this what lovers and future husband and wives do when they're alone, and if we plan to start a family of our own, practice makes perfect" Breck said seductively in Art's ear as his instincts were starting to take more and more control.

"Breck please, we should wait at least until I decide to your older or let me marry you properly" reasoned Art as his hard member was aching in anticipation.

In response Breck looked Art in the eye and gave him a dead serious look, "Before I can say anything, I want illiterate that you did wanted me to come with you to California, beat the Mamono Lord, start a school and a family did you not say that" asked Breck.

"I did say that, yes" said Art, "Then I hope you honestly mean it and those words better not be just sweet nothings or it was in the heat of the moment, so tell me right here and now do you love me or not" said Breck.

Art was honestly afraid to find out how Breck would react if he were to say no, but luckily he had no resentment as to his feelings for her since their travels together.

"I do love you" said Art before Breck smushed her lips into Art's for a solid minute to violate his mouth before pulling out.

"Then that's settled and officially makes us both husband and wife" said Breck as she wasn't going to hear anything that didn't suit her logic that she grew up with as Art could only sigh at this.

"Now shall we" cooed Breck as she didn't need an answer as Art was teasing her to stick his head in her honey pot.

"If we're going to do this, at least let me move my arms" said Art as Breck obliged as she lowered her tail away from Art's upper body as he began to grab hold of his member ready to stick it in.

"Alright, here it goes" huffed Art excitingly as he finally slipped his dick inside of Breck's pussy and began to feel a warm tightening pleasure he thought he'd never get to experience.

"So…this is what a woman feels like" Art said excitingly as his heart race as all he did was to stick it in, "This isn't what a woman feels like, this is what your woman feels like" Breck said with smile.

In that moment Art began to kiss Breck once more and began to shove his member in deeper until he slapped his balls against Breck's pelvic region.

Breck had began to tighten and quiver as she began to wrap her arms around Art, as did he before Art began to motion his hips back and forth in this motion for the next minute and a half.

"Hey…Breck" Art said with his eyes rolling back and half shut as he began to clench his teeth while Breck had her eyes completely rolled back and her tongue as all her senses seem to have shut down to even hear a word what Art was saying.

Whatever Art wanted to say was too late as a manner and control he had was gone the moment he began to slam Breck harder until at long last his hips began to spasm and shake as he finally came inside of Breck.

Breck on the other hand was feeling a sudden warmth that caused her to let out light mixture of huffing and cooing sounds to the feeling of having Art's cum inside of her at long last as she tighten on him hard one last time as she didn't want his to pull out until he had indefinitely dropped the last drop.

After a solid minute of spasms and weird sounds, both began to catch their breath and sound back to normal as Art and Breck stared at each other for a solid minute eye to eye.

Breck who still had her tongue out found it shoved back in as Art had in turn began to kiss and violate her mouth by wrestling, yanking, and twisting their tongues as they cherished the moment.

"Was that good enough for you" asked Art as he finally began to feel some sort of liquid dripping out of Breck and onto his member, "It was amazing" said Breck as she smiled before noticing something.

Art was still inside of her and he was still hard and began to look at him as to what he was gonna do next.

"Wanna go for round 2 by any chance" asked Art as Breck couldn't find the words to respond to that as she could only give a consensual nod.

This act was enough for Art to start moving around as Breck began to bury her face in Art's shoulder and blush heavily as she was feeling the still hard member slushing along with the first drop of Art's cum inside of her.

Art manage to keep a straight face for once as he focused on moving his hips in sensual manner as he could hear Breck let out weird soft noises in his ear.

"Hey, everything alright Breck" grunted Art as he began to stop and check on Breck, "I was feeling so good, so please don't stop" whimpered Breck as she began to look at Art innocently.

Seeing this face on Breck made Art began to kiss her as he began to start moving his hips back and forth as the tightness began to come back again.

On any normal occasion, Art would claim it would take him a lot of concentration to keep himself hard, or better yet said most men in general to keep going after the first pump shot.

This was a lot better on so many senses for Art as his vision began to get hazy as he was feeling the walls tightening by the second as his dick began to pulse continuously by the second.

Soon the make out session was over as Breck began to let out weird panting and inhuman grunts as she rested her head into Art's shoulder once more and began to drown in the pleasure that for every thrust Art had did, she could feel her insides being shred open and being shaped to fit his penis in.

It was getting to her, and out of instinct she began to scratch and grip a hold on Art's back, while also biting down on his shoulder.

This in turn motivated Art to go harder and faster as the pain was only pumping the beat of his heart to go faster, and like before Art didn't give a single warning as he came inside of Breck again as she came as well as Art could feel something squirting and covering his lap.

When all was said and done both began to release there hold and looked at each other in a hazy blind manner as they began to huff and pant in bliss.

Once their vision has returned both began to pull back and were satisfied as they laid next to each other, and for once with Breck not totally coiled around Art.

Art in the mean while was finally getting his barrings in check as he uncontrollably moved his hand on Breck's stomach and began to lightly pinch it as he began to give a concerning looking.

Breck had seen and felt what Art what was doing, but could understand why he's doing it, "Something wrong" asked Breck as she looked at Art with equally concerned eyes.

"…I just came inside of you 2 times right now, and for all we know I could have already gotten you pregnant" Art said with a bit of sadness in his tone as he was over all concerned as to what their future be folds them now after this session.

Breck had knew that this was a big concern to Art, and a step he wasn't quite ready to do in their relationship, but luckily she had a trick up her sleeve.

Instantly her hand began to glow a blue aura before placing it over her stomach and within seconds water began to pour out of her vagina.

"Don't worry, it's not pee, it's you semen turned into water. I know how you want to get to California bad, and beat the Mamono Lord, and even though this pains me and hurts my instincts as a wife, I can agree and say that I myself am not ready for a kid of our own yet" Breck said with a smile.

Before Breck could add or say anything else, Art had pinned himself over her and began to kiss her once more as he was thanking every second for getting a chance to be together with such an amazing wife.

Breck was overall happy to have Art, and the fact Art was showing his happiness in another manner got her smiling again.

"Heh, sorry it's one of those amazing phenomena's to the world ya know" Art said as he smiled cheeky like, "I can go again, but first answer me this question" said Breck.

"Sure what's up" asked Art, "When that unicorn saved my life, you told her that you'd be willing to love not only me, but anyone else who joins our family if I recall right" asked Breck.

"I did say something like that why" asked Art as Breck began to pout a little and turn her eyes away from his gaze, "Is something wrong".

"I know there are Lamia clans that share a husband of 1 to 10, and even men having a mixed race harem, but as a Shiro Hebi we're instinctively jealous about sharing our husbands" said Breck as Art was now seeing the full picture as to how his words may have gotten him in trouble.

"So tell me, do you honestly plan to start a harem of your own as we head to California" asked Breck as there was a moment of silence of Art thinking of the right words to say right now before god knows what will happen to him next.

"I can't say what the future has in store for us or me, but all I can say is that I will love you endlessly and unconditionally in the same manner in which I love my brothers, and my feelings for you is something that doesn't change on a whim" said Art.

"So answer me this, do you personally have any objections if by some odd chance our relationship becomes of that of my own personal harem" asked Art.

"I don't mind, but if that is the case you better keep your promise and love me unconditionally and equally as any other woman that joins and take part in our relation" said Breck.

And on that note, both Breck and Art shared a kiss before continuing the rest of their day fornicating without the worries of a child arriving.

Epilog

 _Following the events that took place at the old military base, the Battle Men that had managed to escape and survived had hurried into the woods, some in groups of either friends or families, while many by themselves wondering into the unknown and undoubtedly into a fate of forced husbandry to the monster girls they had sworn to keep at bay until their claim of America rising to annihilate these monstrosities for good._

 _Since the morning of booting her eldest daughter out into the worlds and under the care of her future son in law, Hina would spend many years of her now sex bound slave of her husband who was plagued in a fit of constant lust towards her, now only driven on the bare instinct to simply mate, the man would die exactly 3 years later do to health failures of constant fornication. During this time period Hina would give birth to one more daughter they called Miko, who like Breck would say could only picture of finding the appropriate mate to lust and mate after until the end of time._

 _Since their departure of Cog City, the people had not only been able to rebuild but now share a folklore hero to them, about the lone adventurer and his girlfriend Shiro Hebi, with the man epic defeat of the Cowboy Rangers, and the Lamia's healing magic that brought everyone back into good health and spirits._

 _Since Art's reintroduction to pancakes and how they're better tasted with maple syrup, Cog City became famous once more for such a dish and was quickly spread all over with the word of once more done by the man who had rescued their town._

 _Wesley Thorn, a man who claims to have achieved so little, yet gained so much in his life had lost it all before the arrival of Art and Breck, and during this time was grateful to have known Art and was at peace upon death knowing his family was waiting for him patiently on the other side._

 _Word was spread quickly as to what had came to the Battle Men to the clan of Mantis Girls who were force to end their crusade of vengeance and leave it in the hands of Art, as he kept his word in ending their troubles forever for not only them but for everyone in the world they live in. During one of their hunting party trips, the remnants of the clan found an equally big group of Battle Men that were ripe for the picking, and instead of seeking blood, they instead force them all to be their husbands and help rebuild their clans._

 _After they had split up, Seed had mange to save the surviving members of his clan and many more lives with Bridgette with the help of her gang. Once they had fought their way and escaped to safety, many of the survivors and forced prisoners were given their freedom to explore the world once again as free individuals._

 _While Seed's clan would tell tales of the exploits of Art simply known as Grizzly Roar for time to come for generations to come by, Seed would court and settle down with Bridgette and decided to name their son after Grizzly Roar, in respect during their times with Art._

 _Breck was the most happiest girl on the world right now, and even though she and Art bicker and butt heads on ideologies as to what stands for as a healthy relationship, she wouldn't want to change it even if it meant the universe. While Art would do all the fighting and protecting, Breck was ready to heal and patch him up, while both listen to their favorite band LINKIN PARK together, while also looking forward to morning and before sex with the man she loved._

 _Art was in all honesty a no body and a kid in his book in his old life before being sent to the new world, and while he may be victorious and already making himself a name, his journey has just begun and was a far from achieving his goals, be it going home to California, defeating the Mamono Lord, or god knows what else along the way._

Bonus

Just before his confrontation with Art, General Thirteen had ordered a relay message as to their progress on Project Monster Boy, a project that has been going on for the last 300 years.

So while all hell was breaking lose, a courier group of 6 Battle Men got on their horses out of the facility and traveled 25 miles near the border of Canada where they approached one of the last functional radio towers from the old world.

Upon arriving, they wasted no time in relaying their message to whoever it was they've been sending their notes to during all this time, before receiving only one message as to who they've been working for.

'Project Monster Boy, will be ready in 8 months', and with that the 6 couriers fled into the unknown.

 **All I gotta say was that it took me nearly all of summer to complete and while I know there's gonna be a smartass who says that summer has been over for a while, I will state that my school schedule is a lot different in the sense summer doesn't end till September like that song by Green Day.**

 **Otherwise if I get enough feedback I think I will continue with a part 2 that's equally lengthy, but it'll also get into detail as to things like what the world is like, what is Project Monster Boy, and who are the Battle Men taking orders from along with how spread out they are.**

 **I will say this, that Project Monster Boy has gone into effect already for a while as to why there exist male centaurs so small spoiler alert, but more on the background and details on that later.**

 **Before I head off and do my thing, for the record Art will have an increasing harem going on his way, and I already got like 5 other girls in line for him to meet in the future chapters, if and when I decide to get to it and with you guys supporting and backing me up, but I will say that if you have a monster girl you would like to see join Art, tell me which girl, give me a name and preferably her back story, and if it's compelling enough I will add her into the group, but otherwise hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day, night, noon, evening, or whatever time of the day it is as you're reading this.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator. =3**


End file.
